La vida según Atsuya
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: La vida vista a través de los ojos del irónico, cabezota y algo gamberro hermano menor de los fubuki.
1. Chapter 1

**La Vida Según Atsuya**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, se me ocurrió este título el otro día y unas cuantas ideas para hacerlo así que aquí tenéis, espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

Soy Atsuya, el pequeño de la familia Fubuki. Tengo un, padre, una madre y un hermano mayor, Shiro, aunque sólo por un año. Mi edad es de 6 años y mi vida, un aburrimiento.

Nunca me pasa nada emocionante, mis padres son normales (no trabajan de agentes secretos, ni de policías, ni atracando bancos [?]), y encima nunca me dejan hacer nada interesante porque "soy demasiado pequeño". ¡No es justo! A Shiro se lo consienten todo… siempre tiene cosas nuevas, a mí sólo me dan lo que le sobra a él. Por eso, a menudo le robo sus juegos y otras cosas que encuentro por ahí. Sin ir más lejos, ayer mismo le robé la bufanda que le compraron ayer por simplemente no llorar cuando le vacunaron, ¡y qué si no llora! Eso carece de importancia ù.ú Así que no se la pienso devolver, ¡para que sepa cómo me siento yo cuando quiero algo y nadie se molesta en dármelo! Espero que mamá y papá no se empeñen mucho en que se la dé, si no, tendré que hacerles caso, con lo que me fastidia eso…

Es sábado por la mañana, y eso significa que mi hermano y yo tenemos partido. Me gusta mucho jugar al fútbol porque, cuando lo hago, es como si las preocupaciones desaparecieran, y sólo quedásemos el balón y yo. Es la única cosa que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y también lo único en lo que soy mejor que Shiro. Él dice que no es verdad, que yo me creo el mejor porque soy el que mete los goles, pero que la defensa es la clave, y yo digo que sin un buen ataque ningún equipo llega muy lejos.

Es igual, podríamos estar todo el día discutiendo, que no nos pondríamos de acuerdo. A veces, me gustaría que mi hermano fuera más comprensivo y bueno conmigo. Si no fuera por el fútbol casi no pasaríamos nada de tiempo juntos.

Todo el mundo cree que yo soy el malo, y es verdad que tengo mal genio, pero él de vez en cuando es mucho peor que yo. Y eso no todos lo saben.

Quiero a Shiro, y le admiro mucho porque es mi hermano mayor y hasta ahora es el modelo que he seguido, pero me gustaría que alguna vez me dijera algo bueno. Siempre me está regañando, y cree que todo lo que hago es para fastidiarle, y la verdad es que lo hago para que esté orgulloso de mí, pero me parece que no se da cuenta.

Viajamos en el coche, de camino al estadio, y como otros días Shiro no me habla. Creo que es porque le he robado la bufanda y papá y mamá no me han dicho nada. Que se aguante, ahora es mía.

* * *

¡Hemos ganado! ¡Y yo he metido dos goles! Todo el mundo se ha levantado y ha gritado "¡Atsuya, Atsuya!". Papá y mamá me han comprado un onigiri, y luego le han dado otro a mi hermano porque es un envidioso. Ahora está de morros y no quiere saber nada de mí. Le he dicho "fastídiate, envidioso" y él me ha contestado "que te den, enano", pero en el fondo me da mucha rabia porque él nunca se alegra de mis victorias, y yo siempre le animo en sus fracasos. Es un poco injusto. En el camino de vuelta, se lo hago saber, pero empezamos a discutir, como siempre.

-Deberíais estar unidos, así seríais el equipo perfecto –nos dice nuestro padre. Y, como por un milagro, me sonríe y choca mi mano.

* * *

Todo se ve negro. No sé dónde estoy. Intento abrir los ojos, pero algo me lo impide, es como si no me quedaran fuerzas. Después de mucho intentarlo, me relajo y se me abren solos. Al principio todo está borroso, pero ya puedo oír voces y distingo a una enfermera que me mira muy apenada, mientras habla con el doctor, que está a su lado. Se ha dado cuenta de que la estoy mirando y se acerca, sonriente, pero con ojos tristes. Es joven, tendrá veinte y algo de años, ojos azules claro, y es muy guapa. No sé cómo, pero consigo decir algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –ella me acaricia la mejilla, y me coge la mano, mirándome a los ojos tristemente.

-Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? –me pregunta. Tiene una voz muy bonita, es agradable.

-Bien… -respondo- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Cariño… -suspira. Eso no me gusta, parece triste.

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-Verás, mi vida, tienes que ser fuerte con lo que te voy a decir, ¿vale? –asentí rápidamente-. Tus papás y tu hermanito… ya no están.

-No lo entiendo –digo de inmediato.

-Quiero decir… habéis tenido un accidente, una avalancha de nieve os ha caído encima. Tú te has salvado, pero ellos… bueno, ahora están en el cielo –aclara.

Pienso unos segundos lo que me ha dicho, intentando asimilarlo.

-¿Eso significa… que están muertos? –esto es lo que he entendido. Ella asiente, yo bajo la cabeza- ¿y que no les voy a volver a ver más?

-No, cielo, me temo que no –niega con voz dulce.

-… -se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Creo que voy a llorar y… ya estoy llorando. Odio esto. Ahora que por fin Shiro y yo empezábamos a llevarnos bien… yo también quiero ir adonde está él-. ¿Y por qué ellos se han muerto y yo no?

La enfermera me da un vaso de agua y un beso en la frente, pero eso no me soluciona a mí nada. ¿Por qué yo me he salvado? Sin embargo, no me contesta y sale de la habitación con la misma expresión. Afuera, creo que la oigo hablar con ese doctor…

-Señor, sólo tiene seis años, se sentirá muy solo en un orfanato cualquiera, y estará triste…

-Pero es necesario internarle, no tenía más familia que sus padres y su hermano, no queda nadie que se quede con él, a menos que alguien le adopte.

-Yo lo haría.

-Bueno… entonces, de acuerdo. Firme aquí.

La hermosa enfermera vuelve a entrar, y esta vez está menos triste. Se lo digo, y ella se sienta a mi lado, cogiéndome de nuevo las manos.

-Atsuya, a partir de ahora, yo voy a ser tu mamá.

-¿Mi mamá? –asiente. Extiendo los brazos y ella se acerca a mí y me aprieta suavemente contra su cuerpo. Sonrío. Ahora ya no estoy tan sólo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Azumi, pero llámame…

-¡Sí, oka-chan! ^^

Visto de forma optimista, lo que me ha pasado al final no es tan malo, podría haber sido peor. Podría haber acabado en un orfanato de mala muerte, pero ahora, aunque es algo pequeña, tengo una familia que me quiere. Aunque eso no cambiará que eche de menos a mis padres. Y a Shiro.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda, ya que he estado hasta arriba de exámenes y ahora me voy a dar un tiempo para relajarme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Inazuma Town**

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

-Después de clase, te vas a casa y comes, ya sabes. Y nada de quedarte por ahí con tus amigos –mi madre siempre con el mismo rollo. No le gustan mis amigos, y menos mal que no me prohíbe estar con ellos. Bueno, aunque no creo que ella me hiciera eso, es una tía bastante legal, pero quién sabe, las madres son tan raras…

Si las cosas fueran distintas, no tendría que preocuparse tanto, porque podría estar en casa vigilando que yo llegase a tiempo, pero hace dos años la abuelita empeoró de su enfermedad, y después del trabajo, tiene que cuidarla, por lo que estoy un poco desatendido. Pero da igual, sé cuidarme sólo, incluso he aprendido a cocinar (aunque únicamente lo hago cuando es muy necesario, ya que digamos que… no soy un gran chef).

-Que sí, mamá. Adiós –le doy un beso y salgo hacia el instituto. Abajo, me espera mi mejor amigo, Tobitaka Seiya. Es un buen tío, uno de los pocos que te puedes encontrar por aquí.

-Eh, Atsuya –me saluda. Hago un gesto con la cabeza y le devuelvo el saludo. Caminamos-. Ya no te quedas a ver peleas después de clase.

-No –respondo secamente- y tú también deberías dejar de hacerlo –se ríe.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero… se gana dinero con las apuestas, y lo necesito –la familia de Tobitaka está teniendo algunos problemas económicos, así que él hace lo que puede-. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está tu abuela?

-Mal, como siempre…

-Ah. Lo siento.

Llegamos a las clases justo a tiempo. Menos mal, otra falta más y me expulsan tres días, y eso decepcionaría a mamá, y no gana para disgustos. Las horas pasan igual de lentas que todos los días, aunque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo importante va a pasar hoy. No creo en las intuiciones, pero esta parece muy real.

/

Ya casi me había dormido del todo sobre los libros de mi pupitre cuando escucho que un altavoz dice mi nombre, me despierto, sobresaltado, entre las risas de mis compañeros, y obedezco al altavoz que me ordena enseguida que vaya al despacho del director. ¿Qué habré hecho esta vez' Que yo recuerde, nada, pero bueno… voy, de todas maneras.

Al entrar, extrañamente, el director no está enfadado, sino que me mira muy apenado. Eso me da mala espina. La última vez que me miraron con esa cara, me enteré de que acababa de perder a mi familia. Miro a la silla que hay delante de la mesa de la habitación y veo a mi madre allí sentada, con ojos llorosos y un pañuelo en la mano. Vale, definitivo. Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? –voy a abrazarla.

-Sí…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –no me contesta y se echa a llorar en mi hombro.

-Es tu abuela, Fubuki. Falleció esta madrugada –aclara el director.

Oh, no. Ahora entiendo esa sensación. Mamá debe de estar destrozada. Su madre era la única familia que ha tenido nunca, aparte de mí claro. La quería mucho. Yo sé lo que es quedarse sólo… aunque ella, al menos, puede contar conmigo. Al igual que yo con ella en su momento.

/

Son las cuatro de la tarde, y estoy haciendo las maletas. Mamá y yo nos mudamos a ciudad Inazuma, no puede soportar vivir aquí, dice que Hokkaido le trae demasiados recuerdos de la abuela.

A mí me da pena la mudanza, sobre todo por Tobitaka, que siempre ha sido como el hermano mayor que perdí para mí. Lo conozco desde lo del accidente. Pero tengo que marcharme, por mi oka-chan. Además, tengo dieciséis años, con dieciocho podré volver cuando me plazca y veré de nuevo a todos mis amigos, incluido a mi hermano predilecto, Tobitaka. Aún así, la despedida es dura.

/

Tras dos horas de viaje en avión, llegamos a nuestro destino. Lo más triste de todo es que ahora aquí estamos solos, ya que no conocemos a nadie en Inazuma. Nunca me ha gustado tener que hacer nuevos amigos, pero si no hay más remedio…

Después de desempaquetar, mamá insiste en que vaya a dar un paseo por la ciudad, por si encuentro a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Dadas las circunstancias, no puedo negarme, así que me pongo una chaqueta y bajo a la calle. No está mal este lugar, tiene buenos parques y un montón de tiendas.

Paso por un puente que hay sobre un río de agua corriente cristalina. Me asomo para apreciarla mejor, pero entonces toda mi atención recae sobre un grupo de chicos que juegan al fútbol.

Fútbol. Era el deporte favorito de Shiro y mío, no juego desde hace 10 años por respeto a su memoria, precisamente. Recuerdo lo mucho que nos gustaba, y qué bien nos lo pasábamos entrenando, y también al jugar los partidos… Era lo único que nos unía, la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo junto, jugábamos al fútbol. Ojalá él pudiera venir otra vez y jugar conmigo…

De repente, veo a una chica de pelo azul oscuro y gafas rojas correr desde el otro lado del puente. Va a cruzar la carretera, pero al mismo tiempo un camión se acerca por detrás a toda velocidad. Ella no lo ve, y el conductor va fumando y hablando por teléfono, no tiene pinta de que vaya a parar. He visto muchos accidentes en mi vida, y se parecen bastante a todo esto, pero nunca he evitado ninguno. Y, de hecho, en un primer momento, no tenía intención de intervenir, pero algo en esa chica me hace reaccionar, apartándola de la carretera de un empujón y gritando:

-¡Cuidado! –me caigo, y ella encima de mí. Se queda muy quieta, sin mover ni un músculo. Cuando consigue por fin reaccionar, mira en la dirección en la que hace unos segundos casi pierde la vida. Creo ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla izquierda. Se aparta y se levanta, sin quitar la mirada de esa dirección. Es algo incómodo-. ¿Estás bien? –me siento obligado a preguntar.

-S-Sí –al fin, me mira y me sonríe, agradecida-. Gracias.

Me quedo embobado mirándola. En serio, debe de pensar que me ha dado un algo y me he quedado así, porque no soy capaz de moverme…

-Bueno, eh… -me tengo que ir… -se da la vuelta y emprende su marcha de nuevo, pero a los pocos metros mira hacia atrás y grita- ¡Oye!

Yo ya me iba, así que volteo y contesto.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Cómo te llamas!

-¡Atsuya Fubuki! –miro la hora y salgo corriendo para casa, después de decir- ¡Adiós!

**Uf, al fin me he decidido a pasar este capítulo a ordenador. Es que lo escribí hace días, pero me daba pereza -w-… Espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Reencuentro**

Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela Inazuma, y nada podría empeorar más las cosas. No he desayunado, mi madre se pasa las horas llorando en su habitación o en el baño, y el uniforme es lo más horrible que he visto nunca. ¿Acaso hay alguien con una suerte peor? Yo creo que no. Encima, me tengo que presentar delante de toda la clase, y no es que sea tímido, pero no me gusta hablar en público, y menos si es delante de gente que no conozco. Pero no hay manera de librarse, así que cojo aire y entro en el aula, con resignación. Me pongo frente a los alumnos y los observo, uno a uno, y cuál no es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la cara de la chica que salvé ayer. La saludo, pero al verme, palidece, ¿qué le pasará? Da igual.

-Hola, soy Fubuki Atsuya, pero llamadme Atsuya –me presento de mala gana. El profesor me dice que me siente donde yo quiera. No sé si ponerme al lado de esa chica. Vamos a ver, lo haría, pero es que odio con toda mi alma la primera fila. Aunque, de todos modos, no conozco a nadie más aquí, así que… me pongo a su lado-. Hola.

-H-Hola… A-Atsu-suya… -dice, asustada. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Ya se asusta de mí? Joder, y eso que acaba de conocerme, no quiero imaginármela dentro de unos meses…

-Vaya, qué raro, ¿recuerdas mi nombre o es porque lo acabo de decir?

-Como para olvidarlo… -murmura por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente, la he oído.

-¿Y eso por qué? –este asunto empieza a mosquearme. No contesta-. Te he preguntado algo.

-¿Podríamos hablar luego? Es que es largo de explicar… y necesito atender en clase para enterarme de la lección.

-Ya… -respondo, algo molesto. En fin, dejaré que "atienda", pero no estoy muy seguro de que de verdad quiera hablar conmigo después.

/

-¡Eh, oye, espera! –vale que no quiera hablarme, pero al menos que me lo diga a la cara, no me gusta que me den largas.

-Ah, perdona, lo olvidaba, yo… -seguro ¬¬.

-No importa. Bueno, dime, ¿qué es lo que te asusta tanto de mí?

-Ah, no –se ríe nerviosamente-. No es eso, es…

-¡Haruna! ¿Con quién estás? –la peli azul pone cara de terror. Madre mía, esta chica tiende mucho a asustarse, por lo que estoy viendo…

-¡Shiro-kun…! –ese nombre. Me doy la vuelta.

-¿¡SHIRO! –él me mira también, asombrado.

-¿¡ATSUYA! Pero…

-¿¡PERO TÚ NO HABÍAS MUERTO! –grito, en medio del patio, consiguiendo que cientos de pares de ojos se vuelvan hacia nosotros, extrañados. El que debe de ser mi hermano mayor, supuestamente fallecido a los ocho años en una avalancha, junto con nuestros padres, se sonroja debido a toda la multitud que le observa, curiosa, coge del brazo a Haruna y me indica que les siga. Vamos hasta el barracón del club de fútbol, allí podremos hablar tranquilos.

-Pero tú… tú… ¿no habías… muerto…? –me pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

-Pues no lo sé, pero me parece que aún sigo vivo, porque estoy aquí, hablando contigo y tal… pero vamos, que no me hagas mucho caso, ¿eh? –contesto, irónicamente-. Es solo una teoría… eh, ¿qué haces?

-Atsuya, hermano… -mi hermanito mayor me da un fuerte abrazo, fruto de la emoción, supongo. Por ser quien es, le voy a dejar, pero más tarde le recordaré que NO me gustan los abrazos, NUNCA me han gustado y NUNCA me gustarán. Se separa de mí, al fin corre el aire-. No puedo creer que hayas vuelto.

-En realidad, nunca me fui –me encojo de hombros.

-Eso solo podrías decirlo tú –sonríe.

/

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué estaba tan asustada? –me pregunta la chica, mientras caminamos juntos hacia nuestras casas. Ella vive más cerca que la mía, así que en vez de irse con Shiro, a partir de ahora se vendrá conmigo.

-Sí, más o menos… -contesto a la de gafas rojas-. Oye, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Yo… en fin.

-Otonashi Haruna. Un placer haber llegado al fin a conocerte.

-Para mí también lo fue salvarte la vida.

-Gracias de nuevo. Ha sido toda una casualidad que fueras hermano de Shiro, yo sabía que él tenía un hermano y que lo pasaba muy mal, pero no supe que eras tú hasta que me dijiste tu nombre. Así que lo siento… no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo decírselo, mi novio tuvo muchos problemas de personalidad cuando aún creía que estabas muerto…

-¿Eres la novia de Shiro?

-Sí –responde, sonrojada-. Mañana hace un mes que salimos…

-Ah –no sé por qué, pero siento algo en el estómago, y no es hambre-. Bueno… esto, yo… me voy, mi casa es por ahí, ya… nos veremos. Adiós, Otonashi.

-Por favor, llámame sólo Haruna –pide ella, sonrojada.

-Jaja, vale. ¡Adiós, cuñada!

/

Mi madre se ha quedado casi igual de sorprendida que yo. Ciertamente, es increíble que, de entre todas las personas que hay en este mundo, haya tenido que salvar a la novia de mi hermano. No quiero reconocerlo, pero me alegro mucho de que esté bien. Y ya le dejaré claro lo de los abrazos.

-¿Y es guapa? –me ha preguntado, un poco mejor de ánimos.

-¿A qué esa pregunta? –contesto yo, acalorado.

-Ah, no, nada… -dice, con una sonrisilla-. Es que estás distinto, hijo, desde que volviste ayer de la calle, te veo más… sonriente y… como justo ahora ha aparecido esa niña… bueno, tú ya me entiendes…

-¡Qué dices! ¡Haruna es mi cuñada, ni pensaría en eso!

-¿Y entonces como explicas esa sonrisilla tonta que te sale desde ayer?

Resoplo.

-¿Es que uno no puede ser feliz y ya está?

-Tú no.

-Hombre, gracias… tendré en cuenta eso que has dicho cuando vaya a hacerte algún favor.

-Ya puedes ir pidiendo una pizza.

-¡Bien! Oye, ¿y eso?

-Es una noche especial, tenemos invitado.

-Ah, y lo primero que piensas cuando invitas a alguien a casa es en darles pizza…

-Cocinar no es lo mío, y quiero que no le importe volver por aquí.

-Vaya, vaya, así que te has echado nuevo novio…

-¡Qué dices! Solo es un amigo… de la infancia.

-Por eso la pizza.

-No ¬¬. Mira, limítate a pedirla, ya te lo explicaré mañana… no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

-Vale –se encierra en su habitación a arreglarse, y yo en la mía, a continuar despellejando la lagartija que empezamos a diseccionar Tobitaka y yo hace unas semanas. Qué recuerdos tan tiernos me vienen a la cabeza…

Media hora más tarde, suena el timbre de casa.

-¡Voy yo! –digo. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a un señor moreno de piel oscura y con gafas, a una niña de aproximadamente nueve años con trenzas castañas y vestido rosa, y a un chico de mi edad, con el cabello de punta y mirada seria. Antes de que pueda decir nada, aparece mamá por detrás y me aparta bruscamente-. ¡Eh, eso es maltrato infantil! –me quejo. Ella me mira con cara de cállate-ahora-mismo-o-te-mato-. Vale…

-Hola, Goenji –sonríe mi madre, con cara de idiota-. Eh, pasad… no sabía que ibas a traer a tus hijos…

-Ah, no importa, seguro que en la tienda habrá pizza para todos… -digo. Vuelve a fulminarme con la mirada-. Vale…

Entran.

**Por fin actualizo, no sé qué me pasa con este fic que me da una pereza terrible subir los capítulos… Bueno, aquí os dejo esto, comentad y eso…**

**Besos, wena suerte, xaoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Rivales**

**Hola, hoy tengo una advertencia, el flashback del final es una idea tonta pero de las más tontas que hayáis leído jamás, pero es que ¡lo siento! No se me ocurrió otra cosa, es horrible la idea, pero en fin… acepto amenazas de muerte si lo creéis necesario. También podéis tirarme tomates, si creéis que mi muerte os impediría terminar de leer el fic u.u**

El hombre y la niña van con mi madre, pero el chico se queda en la entrada observando la casa. Me pregunto por qué esa cara de cabreo. Algo le tendrá que pasar, así que yo le pregunto…

Él solo me mira con el ceño fruncido y después aparta la vista. Oh, qué pena, no le he caído bien.

-Oye, no me mires así. Yo no te he hecho nada.

-No te estoy mirando.

-¡Ja que no! ¿Y tu madre? Porque si no aparece, la mía es capaz de robarle a su marido… no es por hablar mal de ella, pero muy inocente no es, que digamos.

-¡Atsuya! –oigo desde el salón.

-¡Vale…! –contesto, con los ojos en blanco.

-Por si te interesa, mi madre murió hace cinco años. Y si estoy en tu casa, aguantando tus tonterías, es por mi padre. Y no creas que voy a contenerme si en algún momento de la noche tienes que llevarte tu merecido.

-¿Me estás amenazando, don estirado?

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Además de estirado, sordo…

-Mira, será mejor que te calles, o…

-¿O qué? ¿Eh?

-¡Chicos, a cenar!

Vamos al salón.

-Pensé que había pizza…

-Ya, es que he hecho unos pinchitos para empezar.

-Uy, mami, qué sofisticada. Se van a pensar que comemos así todos los días… jeje, vaale…

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal vas?

Bueno, como estoy viendo que se van a poner a parlotear sobre cosas que no me interesan, voy a ver si la niña es tan borde y estirada como su hermano.

-Eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yuuka. ¿Tú eres Atsuya, el niño huérfano y solo del que nos habló papá?

-¿¡ATSUYA! ¿¡ATSUYA FUBUKI!

-Otro igual… -miro para arriba-. Pero no os había hablado vuestro padre de mí…

-Shuuya no le estaba escuchando –me explica la niña-. En realidad, aunque parezca así de serio casi nunca atiende a lo que le dicen. Por eso yo soy la favorita.

-¿De qué hablas, Yuuka?

-Es verdad, onii-chan.

-Buf… -resopla el chico.

-Chócala –ya me cae bien esta niña.

-¿Por…?

-Por hacer de rabiar al baka.

Me choca la mano.

-Entonces… ¿no tienes familia?

-Oh, sí, tengo un hermano…

-¿Quién?

-Es Fubuki, Yuuka, le has visto en los partidos…

-Ah, así que le conoces, ¿eh? Me planteo seriamente como te aguanta.

-Mira quién habló… desde que he llegado no has parado de molestarme.

-Que te den, onii-chan –me burlo de él.

¡PUM! (Ostia de Goenji a Atsuya)

-¡Jajaja! Pero si no he dicho nada malo… ¡piénsalo, si estos dos están juntos, nosotros somos hermanos!

-¡Bien, Atsu-kun es mi onii-chan! –vitorea Yuuka.

-¡De eso nada!

-Uy, Goenji-baka, no te pongas celoso, hay Atsu-kun para los dos…

-¡PERO DE QUÉ COÑO HABLAS! -¿por qué la gente siempre pierde la paciencia conmigo? No soy tan terrible…

-Atsuya, cállate… -me advierte mi oka-chan, en voz baja-… o te mato.

-No me amenaces.

-Sí lo hago, soy tu madre.

-Ah, bueno, entonces no te importará que tu querido Goenji vea el tanga que se te ha olvidado colgado en la puerta del baño… -la chantajeo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

-¿Ocurre algo, Azumi? –pregunta el señor Goenji.

-Oh, no… todo está bien, es que… Atsuya iba a coger una cosa del baño, ¿a que sí?

-Jaja, sí… -me levanto y voy al recado.

Cuando vuelvo, ya han traído la pizza y todos están comiendo. Por suerte, Yuuka me ha guardado un trozo.

-Gracias, peque.

-^^ De nada, onii-chan.

-Y dale con onii-chan –refunfuña Goenji-baka.

-Qué se le va a hacer, le caigo bien, a la muchacha…

-Por dios, cállate de una vez, Atsuya…

-¡Mami, el nuevo onii-chan-baka me ha dicho que me calle! –protesto cómicamente, haciendo que a Yuuka se le salga la leche por la nariz de la risa.

-Atsuya –replica ella, tratando en todo momento de mantener la calma-. ¿De dónde has sacado que el hijo del señor Goenji es tu hermano?

-¿Ah, que todavía no te lo has tirado…?

Me he ganado una colleja.

-¡MIRA, ATSUYA, ME TIENES HARTA CON TUS ESTUPIDECES, NO HACES MÁS QUE FALTAR AL RESPETO A TODO EL MUNDO, ASÍ QUE VAS A COGER Y TE VAS A IR A TU CUARTO Y NO QUIERO VERTE POR AQUÍ HASTA MAÑANA, ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?

-Bueno, no te pongas así, oka-chan…

-¡LARGO!

-Vaaale… ¡Adiós, onii-chan, adiós señor Goenji, adiós, Goenji-baka! –a este último le sale una venita de odio.

-Adiós, Atsu-kun, ¡espero verte pronto!

-¡Y yo a ti, peque! –dicho esto me voy a mi cuarto, y sigo con mi lagartija. Oh, dulce pellejo…

/

3 meses después…

-¡QUEEEEEE! NO puede ser, ¡mi propia madre me ha traicionado! ¡Es una injuria! –no se lo perdonaré nunca. Es que, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo se tuvo que fijar en ese…? ¡Y no solo fijarse! ¡Que se me casa! ¡Me cago en la fruta!

-Atsuya… ¿sabes acaso lo que es una injuria? -.-u

-ù.ú ¡No me cambies de tema! Venga ya, ni siquiera estás enamorada de él…

-¿Va a decirme un niño de 16 años si estoy o no enamorada y con quien me tengo que casar?

-¡No soy un niño!

-Ya lo creo que sí, y como vuelvas a montar uno de tus numeritos, te vas a enterar de quién soy yo, Fubuki Atsuya –me ha dado miedito…

-Uf. Me voy al tuto.

-Llega tarde y dile adiós a tu, últimamente, demasiada liberada vida social.

¡Pero qué me está contando! ¡Si solo salgo los lunes, martes, jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos! ¡Cualquier otra madre estaría orgullosa de que su hijo fuera tan responsable! ù.ú Ahh, como me fastidia… Bah, da igual, total, si me castiga me escapo y no se da cuenta, como la última vez… jeje, qué bien estuvo aquello. Lo malo es que ya no me dejan entrar en ese garito, pero yo sigo defendiendo mi opinión: ¡el gallo se lo pasó bien!

_FLASHBACK ESTÚPIDO (no sé por qué lo hago, bueno, lo hago por vosotras, mis lectoras, para intentar haceros reír un rato… y a ver si me animo ya también… bueno, va)_

_En la puerta de la discoteca:_

_-Lo siento, chico, pero no puedes meter ese animal ahí dentro, está prohibido._

_-¿¡Qué! –exclamo, fingiendo una cara de sorpresa inesperada- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Haruna!_

_-¿Qué? –dice esta, avergonzada._

_-¡No me dejan meter a "Joselín" en la discoteca! ¡Esto es una injuria!_

_-¿Injuria? Pero… -dice el portero._

_-¡No me cambie de tema! ¡Le estoy diciendo que voy a entrar con mi gallo y punto! ¡Y me dan igual sus normas, porque no las voy a cumplir!_

_-¿Ah, no? Inténtalo, chico, y verás…_

_-Atsu-chan, déjalo ya… la broma acabó… -suplicó mi hermano._

_-¡Broma! ¡Para broma la que me están gastando! ¡Que no puedo entrar con mi Joselín, dice el pavo! ¡Vaya si voy a entrar! Vosotros esperad…_

_Shiro se lleva las manos a la cabeza._

_-Oye, Atsuya, ¿tú no puedes ser normal aunque sea por un día?_

_-¡No me vengas con historias raras!_

_-Aquí el único raro eres tú -.-U –dijeron los novios a la vez._

_-¡Señor portero! ¡Le EXIJO por última vez que deje entrar a Joselín!_

_El portero suspiró, de puro cansancio, y se arremangó, apretando los puños._

_-Mira, chaval, si no quieres tener problemas, te largas y no vuelves más por aquí, ¿vale?_

_-¿Sí? ¡Pues te vas a enterar! –dijo el pelirrosa, encajándole una patada en toda regla en sus partes, y aprovechando la postura del hombretón (completamente doblándose a la mitad) saltó por encima y soltó al famoso Joselín dentro del local. El caos fue instantáneo, decenas de personas chillaban y corrían de un lado para otro, y no era precisamente por el gallo…_

_-¡ATSUYA, TÚ ESTÁS LOCO!_

_-¡LE DIJE QUE ME LAS IBA A PAGAR!_

_-¡PERO ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA! ¡ACABAS DE SOLTAR UN PUÑADO DE ESCORPIONES, ATSUYA, __ESCORPIONES__! –Gritó Shiro, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡QUÉ HACÍAN EN LA JAULA DEL PUTO GALLO!_

_-Estaban ahí porque me dio la gana, además, no te preocupes –se acercó al oído de Haruna-. No son venenosos –la chica, que estaba muy asustada por lo ocurrido, se tranquilizó un poco, pero su opinión de que su amigo estaba como una cabra, no cambió en absoluto._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK ESTÚPIDO_

Será mejor que me dé prisa si no quiero llegar tarde, que mi madre es una buenaza, pero cuando hace alguna amenaza, la cumple.

/

-¡Atsuya Fubuki, llegas tarde! –me grita la maestra en cuanto entro en la clase. Yo me siento en mi sitio, arrastrando los pies y murmurando un "mierda", que nadie llega a oír, aunque muchos se lo imaginan.

En el descanso de entre clase y clase, acompaño a Haruna a ver a Shiro. Mi hermano tiene la mala suerte de ir a la misma clase que el baka, así que a mí me va a tocar verlo, quiera o no. Voy quejándome de Goenji por el camino.

-Atsuya, si tanto le odias, ¿para qué vienes?

-Porque tú me lo has pedido… y eres mi amiga, y… bueno, eso.

-Sí, pero yo voy a estar con Shiro, tú… no sé.

-¿Me estás echando, es eso? Muy bien, ya hablaremos…

-Atsuya…

-¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! –digo, ofendido. Llegamos a la clase, y mi amiga se va con Shiro, mientras que me doy la vuelta-. Me voy, sé muy bien cuándo sobro…

-Eso, vete –dice el baka, riéndose. Le voy a partir la cara… pero otro día. Que hoy… no me apetece.

-Cállate, cabeza de pincho.

-No me llames así –responde, enfadado.

-Buah, ya te estás poniendo agresivo. Eso no está bien, Shuuya-kun-baka…

-¡Piérdete, enano!

-¡¿Enano yo? ¡Ya verás, te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso!

-Atsu-chan, ya… -me advierte Haruna.

-Nee, vámonos ya.

-Vale. Adiós, Shiro-kun –dice, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ejem, ejem –el beso dura demasiado-. Esto… ¡VENGA!

-Ay, no seas impaciente –ríe ella.

-Luego nos vemos, amor –dice mi hermano.

-Amor… qué asco.

Haruna sale por la puerta conmigo llevándola a rastras.

-¿No será que estás celoso, eh?

-¡CELOSO! ¡NUNCA! El amor es una mierda.

-Seguro…

-Pues sí. Y tú una ingenua, que te crees que durará para siempre.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

-Que eres una ilusa. Me apuesto lo que sea a que Shiro y tú no duráis ni hasta las vacaciones de verano. Y faltan dos semanas.

-¡Mentira, estaremos juntos siempre! Nos queremos…

-Lo siento, pero por mucho que os queráis, para siempre es demasiado.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Eh?

-¿Nunca… te has enamorado?

-No –aparto la mirada.

-Pues entonces es imposible que entiendas lo nuestro.

Hay unos cinco segundos de incómodo silencio, en los que ninguno de los dos encuentra las palabras exactas que decir.

-Bah. Enamorados… ¿quién los entiende? –digo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Jaja, algún día lo entenderás.

No lo creo, pero la sigo hasta el aula y entramos justo a tiempo para no ser regañados por el profesor.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! (A pesar del patético flashback)**

**Matta nee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. No, no es hambre, estoy enamorado.**

**Subo este capítulo ahora, lo habría subido ayer pero es que me castigaron sin internet, intenté hacerlo con internet robado pero no me dejaba y me sentía incomunicada lo pasé muy mal me aburría mucho y estaba castigada sin salir, ¡ASÍ QUE AL QUE SE QUEJE QUE SE PREPARE PARA LA MUERTE! (O_O que no, que no, que se me va la pinza…)**

**Bueno, hoy la única advertencia que tenemos es que hay una parte de lo más cursi con Yuuka y Atsuya (y no penséis mal ¬¬)…**

**Sin más tonterías, ¡disfrutad el capi!**

-Mmmm… -gruño, mirando fijamente a mi hermano y su novia, apoyado en la valla del patio, cuando una voz interrumpe mi tranquilidad.

-No parece que te haga mucha gracia, ¿eh?

-Joder, ¿qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

-No, nada –responde el cabeza de pincho, medio riéndose.

-Pues deja de reírte por nada, van a pensar que estás loco.

-Ya…

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente que ese payaso de tu padre va a casarse con mi madre.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-¿Y sabes otra cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Que voy a hacerte la vida imposible.

-Me gustaría saber por qué pagas conmigo que Haruna quiera a tu hermano y no a ti.

-¿¡PERDONA!

-Ya me has oído, pero si quieres que te lo repita…

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, CABEZA DE PINCHO-BAKA! –grito, cogiéndole de la camisa a ese creído- A mí-no-me-gusta-Haruna, ¡VALE! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DARME EL COÑAZO DE UNA VEZ!

-Eso será si quiero.

-¿Cómo? –digo, confundido. Nunca ha correspondido a mis amenazas, simplemente no me hacía ningún caso…

-Y siento mucho en el alma tener que llevarte la contraria, pero a ti sí te gusta Haruna –me empuja, haciendo que suelte su camisa y se va. Me quedo en blanco por un momento, y luego dirijo la mirada adonde empezó toda esta historia.

-H-Haruna… -susurro su nombre, y siento que mis mejillas en cualquier momento van a echarse a arder.

Al mismo tiempo, mi corazón late tan fuerte y tan rápido, que tengo la sensación de que sus latidos podrían escucharse desde cualquier parte del mundo. Una fuerza extraña que creo haber sentido antes, aunque no con tanta intensidad, estira los músculos de mi cara, haciéndome sonreír ampliamente, y las manos empiezan a sudarme inexplicablemente.

Además, siento algo en el estómago…

Y no, no es hambre: estoy enamorado **=S**

Escondo mi sonrojo agachando la cabeza al ver que ese par de tórtolos han terminado de besuquearse y vienen hacia aquí.

-¿Qué tal, Atsuya?

-Eh… bien, sí, genial… cada día… mejor…

-Eso está bien.

-Oye, Goenji me ha contado que tu madre se casa –me dice Shiro.

-Sí… con el padre de Goenji.

-¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre? –se extraña mi hermano.

-No lo sé. Haruna… ¿vamos? –es hora de volver a casa.

-Sí, espera –le da un rápido beso a mi hermano y corre a mi lado-. Ya está, podemos irnos –empezamos a andar, y es la primera vez que estamos en completo silencio. Seguramente sea por eso que ella nota algo raro en mí-. ¿Te pasa algo, Atsu-chan?

-¿A quién, a mí? –respondo, empanado.

-No, al otro Atsu-chan –bromea Haruna.

-Ah… no, qué va, estoy bien –la miro, sonriente, para que vea lo genialosamente bien que estoy.

-¿Sabes? Cuando no pones esa cara de rebelde sin causa que sueles poner, tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

-Ah. Pues… gracias…

-De nada, y… ¡sonríe más a menudo! –me aconseja, mientras miro cómo se aleja. He llegado a casa.

Abro la puerta y veo un montón de cajas.

-Mamá, ¿qué es todo esto?

-¡Hola, cariño! –Viene desde el salón-. Tengo una noticia para ti. Me mudo.

-¿Cómo que te mudas? ¿Tú sola? ¿Y yo qué?

-A ver, a ver… no vas a quedarte sólo. Los hermanos Goenji vienen también.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡NO VIVIRÍA VOLUNTARIAMENTE CON EL BAKA NI BORRACHO!

-Nadie ha dicho nada de voluntad.

-¡Vas a obligarme!

-Lo siento… mira, sólo será hasta dentro de dos meses, entonces viviremos todos juntos en una nueva casa, más bonita y más grande, quizá cerca de la de tu hermano… -¿mi hermano? ¿y para qué quiero yo vivir tan cerca de alguien que me hace tanto daño?

-¡PERO POR QUÉ!

-Bueno… mi prometido y yo necesitamos nuestro espacio.

-¿Y yo no?

-Cariño… pero con Yuuka te llevas bien.

-¡Pero a Goenji le odio!

-No digas tonterías, anda, seguro que os aguantáis perfectamente.

-No estés tan segura. Mamá, no, no, no, no, no te puedes ir ahora… yo…

-Me voy el sábado, después de la boda.

-Pues yo NO QUIERO que te vayas NUNCA.

-Ohh, mi niño me va a echar de menos… ¡pero si sólo son unos meses de nada! –dice, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

-No te voy a echar de menos, es que ya me había acostumbrado a ti. ¡Y no me abraces, sabes que lo odio!

-Mentiroso.

-¡Yo digo la verdad!

-Pues cuando eras pequeño me dejabas abrazarte siempre, es más, eras tú el que lo pedía.

-Era pequeño e inconsciente –replico.

-¡Jajaja! Y ahora cuando duermes también lo hago…

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡ME ABRAZAS MIENTRAS DUERMO!

-A veces –admite.

-¡Traidora!

-¡Uy! No lo sabes tú bien –se ríe y sigue metiendo sus cosas en cajas.

/

-¡Ni hablar!

-Pues Yuuka dice que no va a compartir su cuarto con nadie, y es totalmente comprensible.

-¡Yo no lo veo así!

-Eso díselo a ella. A menos, claro, que quieras seguir llevándote así de bien con tu hermanita.

Agg, cómo odio al baka… Y bajo ningún concepto voy a compartir mi habitación con él, ¡que duerma en el sofá! ¡No voy a molestarme por él, no te jode!

-Yuuka, monada, ven aquí, anda…

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a ver, ¿tú no puedes compartir la habitación con tu hermano?

-No. Lo siento, Atsu-kun, ya sé que te cae muy mal, pero yo soy una chica, y NO voy a compartir mi cuarto con ningún chico. Y me da igual que sea mi hermano.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu pobrecito onii-chan que te quiere un montón?

-No.

-¡Joder, Yuuka!

-Papá dice que si dices palabrotas se te pudre la lengua.

-Bueno, entonces lo mío ya no tendrá cura…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Ala, bonita, ves a tu cuarto a jugar. Y tú, baka, ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas, ni molestarme ¡ni despertarme antes de las ocho!

-Tranquilo, ni siquiera vas a darte cuenta de que estoy ahí –dice, metiendo sus maletas en MI habitación.

-"Mamá, me las pagarás…" –pienso.

/

-Haruna… -pienso en ella apoyado en la repisa de la ventana, mirando la suave y cálida tarde de abril.

-Oh, vaya, ¿llego en mal momento? –pregunta el baka, entrando sin llamar OTRA vez.

-Ay, pero qué cosas dices, hombre, tú SIEMPRE llegas en mal momento.

-Me alegro –coge su bolsa de entrenamientos y empieza a prepararse-. ¿No vas a entrenar hoy? –me uní al equipo en cuanto me enteré de que el bobo de Shiro sí que seguía jugando. No os preguntéis por qué le llamo bobo, es que ahora le odio. Pero en secreto.

-No.

-¿Y no me vas a acompañar? –me vacila.

-Oh, es que a ti ya te tengo muy visto.

-Qué pena. Creí que no querrías faltar, ya que hoy viene tu enamorada a vernos.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Haruna, el amor de tu vida –responde el baka con total naturalidad.

-Mira, Goenji, ya me estás cansando… y yo, enfadado, no soy lo mejor que te puede pasar.

-Como quieras, Romeo. Yuuka se va a quedar aquí contigo. Cualquier cosa…

-Cualquier cosa, huyo de aquí, lo sé.

-No, idiota, cualquier cosa, me llamas.

-Bah, es casi lo mismo…

Al fin, el baka se va. Pero mi tranquilidad no dura mucho, ya que a la bendita niña no se le ocurre otra cosa que entrar a molestarme.

-Atsu-kun, ¿juegas conmigo?

-¿A qué?

-A que soy una princesa.

-Um… no me apetece…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada… -suspiro. Gran error.

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo que te pasa algo ¬¬. Tú lo que tienes es mal de amor, seguro. Pues estás de suerte, estás delante de la mejor consejera amorosa del mundo mundial.^^

Miro por encima de ella, esperando ver a alguien detrás, y niego con la cabeza.

-Pues debe de ser muy bajita, porque la tapas hasta tú…

-¡Soy yo, tonto! ¬¬ –dice, mosqueada-. Venga, cuéntame, ¿quién es tu princesa? =)

-Yuuka, no voy a hablar contigo de esto.

-Sí lo harás. Caerás. Todos caen.

-Seguro… -después de dos minutos de profundo silencio, apoyo la cabeza en mi mano y suspiro lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Soy un estúpido, voy a hablar de amor con una niña de nueve años-. Ella… es una amiga muy cercana… aunque la conocí hace poco, pero tenemos a alguien en común que nos une mucho, el problema… es que ese alguien es su novio.

-Oh, eso sí que es un problema. ¿Y su novio es muy importante para ti?

-Muchísimo. Es casi como… un hermano.

-Vaya… Sería mejor que la olvidaras. Nunca es bueno meterse en medio de una relación.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que… ah, qué diablos, no puedo olvidarme de ella. La quiero demasiado… es tan buena persona, tan dulce, encantadora, amable, generosa, risueña, tan hermosa… No podría soportar vivir sin ella. Nunca.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí eras tan frío que pensé que no tenías sentimientos… y que llegues a decir esas cosas de una persona… es precioso.

-Ojalá algún día pueda tenerla entre mis brazos, y abrazarla todo lo que no he podido hasta ahora, todo este tiempo que he tenido que aguantar como mi propio herm… amigo –me corregí- me la robe.

-En todo caso, se la robarías tú a él.

-Sí, bueno, detalles sin importancia. Pero la amo tanto… no sabes lo que es esto, Yuuka, es lo más bonito que me ha pasado, aunque también lo más doloroso… ella me ha hecho descubrir un mundo completamente nuevo, y me tiene a sus pies para lo que sea. Y eso me preocupa, Yuuka, no sé hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar por ella.

-Hasta el fin del mundo, Atsu-kun.

Sonrío inevitablemente.

-Y odio esto.

-¿El qué?

-El amor. Sonreír. Saber que lo daría todo solo por un hueco en su corazón –suspiro-. Y saber que eso nunca sucederá.

-¡Ánimo! Si quieres algo con todas tus fuerzas, lo conseguirás.

No sé si es mejor dar un abrazo o las gracias. No me gusta hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, pero esta maldita niña ha conseguido convencerme de que soy capaz de algo. Debo agradecérselo. La abrazo, dudosamente al principio, con más fuerza después. Al fin y al cabo, esto de los abrazos no está tan mal.

/

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, Atsuya!

-¿Haruna? –es ella, es su voz…

-La misma. Oye, te llamo para proponerte algo, verás, es que hoy me apetece mucho ir al parque y como Shiro tiene entrenamiento, pensé que tú…

-¿No ibas a ir hoy a verle?

-No, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

-Na-nadie… -¡maldito baka!- Bueno, entonces voy yo contigo.

-¡Vale! ^^ -cuelga. Diez minutos después, salgo de casa. Me he puesto un poco decente, porque es ella, si no, habría sido capaz de ir con el chándal del equipo. Antes de salir, me encuentro por el pasillo con Yuuka.

-¿Era tu princesa?

-Puede. ¡Eh, oye, Yuuka!

-¿Sí?

-Ni se te ocurra decirle esto A NADIE.

-¿Por qué? Así molas más, onii-chan.

-Da igual, tengo mi reputación ¬¬ así que esto no sale de aquí.

-Como quieras, Atsu-chan.

**^^ Hasta aquí. Lo considero suficientemente largo. Aunque también me parece muy cursi la parte en que Atsuya habla con Yuuka, ¿y a vosotros? Bueno, esto es mejor que el patético flashback (que por lo que estoy viendo, nunca seré capaz de olvidar -.-), y aunque sea cursi es bonito…**

**Lo de los abrazos mientras duerme lo saqué porque mi madre también me hace eso… -.-**

**Bueno, y como hoy estoy feliz, os voy a dejar un adelanto del próximo capítulo: ^^**

_-¡Basta!_

_-¿Qué? –responde ella, confundida._

_-¡No aguanto más, Haruna! Por favor, escucha, yo… te amo –cierro los ojos esperando un golpe o algún insulto, pero para mi sorpresa, tal cosa nunca llega. Sin esperar nada de esto, unos labios besan los míos._

_-¿De verdad, Atsuya? Porque yo… también te amo._

_De repente…_

**Y lo siento pero os voy a tener que dejar con la curiosidad =)**

**Xaoo! Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Amor=dolor**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

Al caminar con ella a mi lado por el parque, inevitablemente me viene a la cabeza todas las veces que la he visto pasear con Shiro de la mano. Aprieto los dientes. Duele pensar en ello. Aunque sólo esté en mi mente, no deja de ser verdad.

-Atsu-chan –dice ella, en un arrebato de firmeza, cogiéndome de las manos y obligándome a sentarme en un banco-. Mira… no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero eso no me es necesario para saber que a ti te pasa algo. ¡Mírame! Tú no estás bien.

-¿No lo estoy? ¿Eso parece?

-Sí. Estás raro, y… tienes siempre cara de estar pensando en otra cosa. Cuéntamelo. Soy tu amiga.

-Te confundes, Haruna. Estoy perfectamente –sonrío, falsamente, por supuesto, pero ya no es tan fácil como antes. Ahora lo que siento cuando está cerca de mí, me recuerda constantemente que es de otro-. No te preocupes por mí.

-No. No soy tonta, cuéntamelo.

-Uf… eres insistente, ¿no? –me mira, seria. Está claro que se le ha metido en la cabeza que no me va a dejar ir hasta que le diga algo-. Vale, vale… bueno, es… es mi familia. Mis padres. Cuando veo a Shiro, me acuerdo de ellos… no mucho, porque yo era pequeño, pero es igual de doloroso.

Me mira a los ojos unos instantes. Intento poner una cara triste, y no es difícil porque pensar en ella también me afecta, pero no la convenzo demasiado.

-No me engañas, Atsuya. O me dices la verdad, o tendré que preguntarle a… otras personas –es como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento se lo ha callado, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Preguntarle a quién?¬¬ -tengo una vaga sospecha, pero no sé…

-No, a nadie… -responde, nerviosa-. Contéstame.

-¡No, contéstame tú! ¡A quién! –No hay respuesta- ¡A Goenji, ¿verdad? ¡Y qué es lo que te ha dicho!

-Eso no importa… ¿adónde vas?

-¡A por ese baka!

-¡No te muevas! –la obedezco- ¡Y vuelve aquí!

-Haruna, no es justo, él puede decir cualquier cosa sobre mí y tú le crees, pero yo no puedo vengarme…

-No es cualquier cosa porque la verdad es que hay algo.

-¿Qué…?

-Si no hubiera nada, no habrías tratado de esconderlo, ¿o me crees tan estúpida?

-No –respondo, acalorado-. Bueno, da igual, yo me voy.

-Dímelo.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que no?

-Que me lo digas.

-¡No!

-¡Dímelo ya!

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué? –responde ella, confundida.

-¡No aguanto más, Haruna! Por favor, escucha, yo… te amo –cierro los ojos esperando un golpe o algún insulto, pero para mi sorpresa, tal cosa nunca llega. Sin esperar nada de esto, unos labios besan los míos.

-¿De verdad, Atsuya? Porque yo… también te amo.

De repente…

-¡Atsu-kun, no me estás contando la verdad! –protesta Yuuka, enfadada.

-Jo, yo que la había adornado un poco para que no te pusieras triste…

-¡Pero yo quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó de verdad!

-¿Tú quieres saber de verdad por qué hoy estoy así?

-Sí.

-Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo avisé.

-No lo haré.

Suspiro, y continúo contándole mi desastrosa tarde a mi hermana pequeña.

-¡Dímelo ya!

-Tiene razón, hermano -¿y él qué hace aquí?

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Acabé el entrenamiento.

-Un momento, ¿tú sabías que habíamos venido al parque? –miro a Haruna- ¿Se lo habías dicho?

-No sólo a él –Tsunami, Midorikawa, Rika, Ichinose, Kazemaru, Hiroto, hasta Endo estaba allí. Todos ellos venían detrás de Shiro.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti –dice Kazemaru.

-Y Goenji nos dijo que tenías un problema, pero que no se lo querías decir a nadie.

-¡TÚ! Increíble… ¬¬ -el baka sale de entre las sombras, y me mira sonriendo como idiota.

-Sólo queríamos ayudarte, Atsu-chan –insiste mi cuñada-. No la tomes con él.

-Ya os he dicho que no me pasa nada.

-¡Mentira! –exclama Midorikawa. Pero se calla, le tiene miedo a mi mirada asesina.

-VALE. Muy bien, lo habéis conseguido, habéis acabado con mi paciencia. Sí, tengo un problema. ¿Pero sabéis una cosa? Que es PERSONAL y nadie de aquí se enterará jamás de esto. Me voy.

-Atsuya… por favor, dímelo a mí. Soy tu hermano.

-Je, en realidad, tú eres la última persona a la que pediría ayuda –sin duda, ese comentario le ha descolocado totalmente. Me vuelvo a mi casa, y ya arreglaré cuentas con el cabeza de pincho…

-Lo siento, Yuuka, pero odio profundamente a tu hermano.

-Bueno, es un poquito metomentodo, pero en el fondo lo ha hecho por tu bien…

-¿MI BIEN? ¡Su diversión, diría yo! –reclamo, molesto.

-Da igual, onii-chan, si te molesta yo lo arreglo, para algo soy su hermanita.

-Déjalo. Parará de molestar, por la cuenta que le trae.

/

Juro que no sabía nada, que no tenía ni idea. Me levanté con ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a Goenji-baka, pero cuando me desperté (a las ocho -.-) Haruna no estaba allí, y me pareció raro, porque ella siempre me viene a buscar, y como me dio la impresión de que el baka sabía algo, se lo pregunté a él.

-Sólo te diré que hoy no es tu día.

-A ver, sorpréndeme… ¿por qué?

-Adivina de quién es el aniversario –dice el muy… sonriendo.

-No sé a quién te refieres –le respondo, rojo de ira.

-Hablo de tu hermano y tu queridísima Haruna.

-¿Todavía estás con eso? ¿De verdad crees que me importa? –por mucho que se crea que lo sabe todo, JAMÁS admitiré que la amo delante del baka.

-No te muestres indiferente, lo sé todo.

-Me voy… no voy a seguir escuchando tus chorradas.

-Eso, engáñate todo lo que te dé la gana –me voy de la habitación, pero al minuto salgo-. ¡Llaman al timbre!

-¡Pues abre! –respondo.

-¡Abre tú, es tu casa!

-Baka… -murmuro mientras me termino de vestir y salgo a abrir la puerta. Son Shiro y Haruna-. Eh… hola. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

-Bueno, se me olvidó decirte que hoy no podía venir porque…

-…es vuestro aniversario, lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Goenji-baka me lo dijo –me vuelvo y voy a la cocina para coger mi desayuno.

-Maleducado, ¡no nos has felicitado!

-Lo siento, Otonashi, no soy una persona educada.

-Pues no sé por qué no.

-Porque mi hermanito ya es educado por los dos.

-Y tú te encargas de ser arrogante por los dos, ¿no?

-En eso podrás contar siempre conmigo.

-Es un alivio –responde Shiro con ironía.

-Jajaja –rió Haruna.

-Um… me encanta tu risa –le dice mi hermano al oído de su novia, aunque yo lo oigo perfectamente. Los dos se ponen babosos y cursis delante de mí.

-¿Solo mi risa?

-Bueno… me gusta todo lo que sea tuyo –el colmo de las ñoñerías. Lo peor es que Haruna se ríe con esas tonterías… Genial. Ahora, se están besando. Pero aún hay más, Goenji entra y al verlos, se ríe de mí, en mi propia cara… no le digo nada, porque eso me delataría a todas las escalas, pero verás cuando le pille solo… ¬¬

Parece que hoy será un día largo. Y estoy deseando que termine ya.

/

Ha sido una pesadilla. Esos dos bobalicones no han parado de besarse y abrazarse todo el día. Suelen hacerlo muchas veces, si alguno de los dos tiene el día tonto, pero esto ha sido peor que ningún otro.

Uf, y yo… cada día voy a peor. El amor es horrible y yo ya he perdido la esperanza. Nunca voy a ser algo más para ella, ¡si ya tiene a mi hermano! ¿Para qué me quiere a mí? Somos prácticamente iguales, salvando que él sea el más amable de los dos. Y eso, claro está que no me favorece.

Haruna y yo vamos hacia mi casa, por fin esos dos babosos se han separado… oh, no, ¿por qué hablaré? Adivinad quién viene detrás de nosotros… ¬¬ uff, como si lo viera.

-¡Haru-kun, amor!

-¡Shiro-chan, mi vida!

-Puaj –concluyo, apartando la vista mientras se besan a escasos metros de mí.

-^^ Bueno, como hoy es un día especial, he decidido acompañarte –explica Shiro.

-Qué bien, cariño. Pues sigamos.

Lo detesto, pero solo serán quince minutos más de besuqueos y cursiladas… comparado con lo que ha sido mi día, no es para tanto.

-Oye, podríais dejarlo para cuando yo no esté –sugiero, sin abandonar mi eterna cara de asco.

-Jajaja, vale… bueno, Atsu-chan, ¿qué es de tu vida?

-Puf…

-¿Y Tobitaka? –pregunta Shiro amablemente.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? –pregunta, confuso.

-Porque para ti ya nada lo es. Olvídame, ¿vale? Por mí, como si ya no eres más mi hermano –respondo, antes de marcharme corriendo de su lado, dejándoles a él y a Haruna con la duda de qué me pasa…

/

Odio a mi hermano: lo odio. Tiene todo lo que quiere, buenos amigos, chicas, y popularidad como nadie. ¿Y yo qué tengo? Nada. Soy un pobre estúpido al que su hermano hace sombra. Pero vamos, que no seré ni el primero ni el último en sentirme así…

Mi cabeza me va a estallar, en serio, no puedo más. Ser amigo de Otonashi no está mal, porque puedo estar cerca de ella sin levantar sospechas, pero cada vez odio más a mi hermano, y eso es por culpa de lo que siento… porque creo que verles todos los días juntos no me está haciendo ningún bien. Me agobia estar cerca de ellos, pero no es por celos, es que… para decirlo de alguna forma, me arrebata la esperanza.

Estoy sufriendo. No sé por cuánto tiempo más quiero seguir de esta manera. Y lo que más me hierve la sangre es que el baka lo sabe todo. Que en cualquier momento podría contárselo. No, no, eso no puede ser, me moriría…

-Atsuya, tu hermano…

-¡Atsuya! –Shiro entra en mi habitación, enfadado. Todavía le afecta lo que le dije ayer-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya has oído, baka, largo ¬¬

-Bah…

-¡Escúchame!

-¡Que sí, no me grites…! No soy sordo ¬¬

-Pero imbécil, sí.

-¡Oye, niño, no te creas que por ser mi hermano vas a librarte de un buen coscorrón! –le amenazo.

-Calla. Y responde, ¿por qué me dijiste ayer eso? ¿A qué vino?

-A… a nada, solo fue en el momento, no me lo tomes en serio.

-¿Y pretendes que con eso esté tranquilo?

-Me da igual si estás tranquilo o no, sinceramente…

-Basta ya, hermano. Por favor, dime qué te pasa. Y por qué… ¿por qué no me lo puedes contar a mí, por cierto?

-Porque te enfadarías mucho, Shiro-chan –suspiro, resignado.

-Vale… ¿de verdad crees que me enfadaría contigo por cualquier tontería? Tendría que ser algo muy gordo, y seguro que no es nada.

-¿Que no es nada? –susurro. ¿Está diciendo que mi amor no es nada? Bueno, él no lo sabe, ¿y qué? Si no sabe, que no hable. Ù.ú

-Claro que no.

-Vale –bien, se lo voy a contar. Total… ¿qué sentido tiene seguir ocultándolo?-. Estoy enamorado de tu novia, te odio porque te quiere a ti más que a mí, y el baka lo sabe todo.

**Pobre Atsu-chan… ¿reviews? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. ¿Mentiras?**

Mi hermano está blanco. Sí, más blanco que antes, por lo visto es posible.

-¿Qué…? –logra articular, tras un evidente esfuerzo.

-Uf… no pienso volver a repetirlo. Y ahora vete, por favor –oye, que para que yo pida algo por favor, las cosas tienen que andar muy mal. Desgraciadamente, Shiro ha heredado mi cabezonería, y no se va. Como le he pedido muy amablemente.

-Espera. No voy a irme sabiendo lo que me acabas de decir.

-¿Y por qué no? Te juro que no es ningún truco, no la tengo debajo de la cama y en cuanto te largues me liaré con ella –me da la impresión de que mi hermanito se ha quedado con las ganas de mirar debajo de la cama. Guay. Eso es todo lo que se fía de mí ¬¬

-Oye, ¿lo has dicho en serio, eso de que te gusta?

-No seas ardilla (¿?), claro. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte con algo así?

-Ya…

-Y además, tan descaradamente, porque mis mentiras suelen ser muy discretas… -continúo con mi monólogo.

-¡Ya! –qué cabreo se ha pillado…

-Vale, tranquilo… Bueno, eso, adiós.

-Y dale, ¡espérate! ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-No sé, tío, desde… -eso, ¿desde cuándo?- creo que… desde que la vi. Pero no me hagas mucho caso. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro.

-Bueno.

-Ejem, Shiro… ¿vosotros… vais muy en serio o es solo un rollo?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿¡Cómo! ¡No me plagies, burro!

-Mira, Atsuya, voy a ser sincero contigo.

-Dime.

-No me fío de ti. Y soy tu hermano y sé por qué no me fío. Así que voy a hacerte una pregunta.

-Escupe.

-¿Vas a ir a por Haruna mientras yo esté con ella?

-Um… pues… -la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, ni lo he pensado-. Si se me presenta la oportunidad, sí. Pero mientras ella no me busque, no me encontrará –bajo la cabeza. No sé si podré cumplir eso-. Y, si algún día le haces daño, ya sabes que yo estaré esperándola.

-Bien. Entonces seguimos siendo hermanos. Porque si hubieras dicho que la buscarás tú a ella…

-No, no lo somos. Bueno, la sangre está ahí y es inevitable, pero entre nosotros… se acabó. Para mí ya no eres nadie -. Reconozco que es algo muy frío, pero no tengo elección.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Sólo porque estás celoso? ¡No pienso perderte por eso!

-Aparte de los celos, yo… ay, en fin… Es que no lo aguanto. No puedo veros juntos, me agriáis el día. No es vuestra culpa, sino mía, por enamorarme de la persona equivocada. Pero me hacéis daño. Y no soporto desilusionarme con cada beso y cada abrazo, y… y no me hagas seguir. No puedo.

Durante los segundos que siguen, de verdad que lo intento, pero no puedo mirar a mi hermano a la cara. La razón número uno es porque me he propuesto que nadie me vea llorar jamás, y la razón número dos, porque no encuentro el valor moral necesario para hacerlo. Sería cruel, incluso para mí.

-Vale. Perdóname, Atsuya. Espero sinceramente que algún día lo hagas.

Se va, cerrando la puerta suavemente, y no de golpe, como yo lo había imaginado.

-Yo también lo espero –respondo, demasiado tarde como para que mis palabras sean escuchadas.

Vale, sé que soy la peor persona del mundo: egoísta, celoso, todo lo que queráis… y me siento tan culpable como me merezco. Shiro no se merece un hermano tan horrible como yo.

Goenji molestando otra vez ¬¬

-Eh, Atsuya, un ciervo de cejas pintadas te espera en el salón.

-¡Cállate, baka! –digo, con la cabeza debajo de una almohada.

-Vale, le diré que pase…

-Hola, Fubuki-baka –es el saludo. ¡Nuestro saludo! ¡Tobitaka!

-¿Seiya-baka? –digo, asomando la cabeza. Sí, confirmado, es él, mi mejor amigo, el único en quien he confiado siempre, mi otro yo-. ¡Tobitaka!

-Atsuya -. Sonríe-. He venido a visitarte. Espero que tengas sitio para mí, por cierto, ¿quién es ese tío?

-Ah, no te molestes en detectarle, es el baka.

-¿Detectarle? -.-U –pregunta, extrañado.

-Sí. Ejemplo, vas de noche a por un vaso de agua, ves una sombra con pinchos en la cabeza… no te apartes para que pueda pasar. Es más, si puedes, le saltas encima y le pegas el susto de su vida -¿qué? Eso mismo hice ayer… jajaja.

-Ejem… vale… -asiente Tobitaka. Aunque, entre nosotros, me parece que cree que estoy un poco perturbado- ¿y cómo decías que se llamaba?

-Baka. Goenji, para los pocos que le respetan –añado, sin darle mucha importancia-. Vive aquí porque es mi hermano postizo ¬¬

-¿Y reemplaza al tuyo de verdad?

-¡No! No quiero oír hablar de Shiro.

-Ah, lo siento. Pero… ¿ha pasado algo? No te puede haber hecho nada, en fin, él está… bueno, ya sabes… -oh, no, no lo vais a creer **(¿ah, no? ¬¬)**, pero ¡se me olvidó por completo comentarle a Tobitaka el asunto de que Shiro está vivo! =S Ups. ^^U

-Ah, ya… pues… no, la verdad es que no me ha hecho nada… al menos, no aposta… que yo sepa… Pero… tampoco está muerto –ahora es cuando grita "¿¡Qué!"

-¿¡Qué! -¿veis? ¡Os lo dije! ^^ **(¬¬)**

/

A Tobitaka no le parece bien lo que he hecho con mi hermano. A mí tampoco. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sale con Haruna, y ni siquiera sé si la quiere de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa si no es nada serio? ¿Vas a cometer la estupidez de distanciarte de tu hermano por una tontería?

-¡Es que NO es una tontería!

-Ya, ya, estás enamorado… si te digo la verdad, se me hace rarísimo decirlo de ti.

-Y a mí… Bueno, pero…

-Oye, mira, no hagas tonterías. Reconcíliate con Shiro, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque yo sé que no quieres perderle otra vez. ¿Verdad?

-¿Y eso no te dice nada?

-¿El qué?

-Estoy dispuesto a olvidar a mi hermano por ella…

-Que sí, Fubuki-baka, que ya sé que la quieres mucho, pero eso no puede seguir así.

-Si he dado de lado a Shiro es porque no lo soportaba. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo paso al verles juntos?

-¿Y cómo crees que lo está pasando él?

-Mejor que yo, seguro.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, oye, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de tus intereses un momento y piensas en los demás? ¿Crees que a tu hermano le gusta que le odies?

Bueno… algo de razón tiene. Pero, ¡no pienso dársela! Antes me pego un tiro. Suena mi teléfono.

-¿Sí? –contesto.

-Atsuya… voy a dejar a Haruna –dice Shiro, con la nariz taponada. Presiento que ha llorado un buen rato.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Me oyes?

-Sí… porque tú eres mucho más importante para mí, aunque la quiero. Y no quiero que me odies, así que voy a…

-¡No! ¡Olvida lo que dije, vale! ¡Solo fueron mentiras!

-¿No te gusta Haruna?

-No, sí, hmpf, a ver, esa parte era verdad, pero…

-Entonces la dejo.

-¡¿Te quieres callar y escucharme? –por dios, este chico consigue ponerme de los nervios. ¡A mí, al gran Fubuki Atsuya!- Sí la quiero, pero ¡no te odio! ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

-No sé –murmura, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Venga, Shiro, eres un imbécil pero llevas mi sangre, así que no me queda más remedio que soportarte.

-¿En serio?

-Claro… oye, cuídamela bien, ¿eh?

-¡Sí! –promete, feliz. Cuelga.

Yo suspiro. Tobitaka parece orgulloso, y Yuuka… ¡oye, espera! ¿De dónde ha salido Yuuka? ¡Cuando empecé a hablar no estaba aquí! Bueno, de todas maneras, me mira compadeciéndose. Pues vaya. ¿Para eso es para lo que estoy aquí? ¿Para dar pena? Uf… qué vida más perra.

-Es lo mejor que podías hacer. Además, ya llegará tu momento –me intenta animar el ciervo.

-Lo dudo… –digo en voz baja, pero me oye.

-¡Di que sí, Atsu-kun! Algún día serás tan feliz como yo.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí, me han regalado el juego de Rayman Rabbids para Nintendo DS que quería ^^

-¬¬U ah…

/

Es de noche. No puedo dormir. Hace demasiado calor… voy por el pasillo, veo una sombra con pinchos en la cocina. Lástima, ahí no puedo asustarle. Aparte, seguramente ya tendrá la lección aprendida.

-Hola, baka.

-Hola, Atsuya.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Tenía sed –dice, con un vaso de agua en la mano-. ¿Y tú? ¿El amor no te deja conciliar el sueño? –se burla. No sé quién se habrá creído ese cretino…

-Menudo idiota estás hecho.

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí. Tu vida no tiene sentido. Yuuka ya no te hace ni caso, y encima ahora estoy yo aquí para darte por culo; tu padre prefiere estar con su nueva mujer que contigo, y no tienes novia. Sí, tu vida es una mierda.

-¿Eso es todo? Tus argumentos son los mismos en los que se basaría cualquier idiota superficial –vaya tío, es que me pone de los nervios. ¿Pero cómo puede estar así de tranquilo con todo lo que le he dicho? ¡Y encima me insulta! Es de lo más cargante.

-Idiota será tu madre, chaval…

-O la tuya –dice, sonriendo estúpidamente. Aprieto los puños, ojalá pudiera romperle la nariz.

-Me contengo por tu hermana, desgraciado.

-Vete a dormir, Atsuya –se va, por fin. Será estúpido… ¬¬

**Lo dejo aquí, más que nada porque no me llegan reviews y quiero tenerlos -.-**

**Bueno, comentad ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**9. Ni aunque me lo pidiera de rodillas**

**Bueno, tenemos una novedad: en este capítulo, me va a ayudar mi hermanito.**

**Y ahora, sin más**

**¡Enjoy!**

Silencio, por favor. Estoy en un momento de máxima concentración en mi día. Estoy frente a Yuuka, poniendo una de mis caras más extrañas para hacer de reír a mi hermanita. Y ella hace lo mismo. El que se ría primero, tendrá que ser el esclavo del otro durante un día entero. Ah, y si pierdo yo, también debo ser amable con Goenji-baka.

Los dos aguantamos bastante bien. Hay un momento clave, cuando Yuuka arquea una ceja y yo me quedo a punto de explotar de risa. Parece Shiro por la mañana, recién levantado. Eso no hay quien lo resista. Pero yo me mantengo a raya.

Pero… adivinad qué. El estúpido baka escoge el peor momento para ponerse en ridículo, y entra engominándose el pelo como si fuera Elvis Presley. Eso SÍ que no hay quien lo resista. Baka…

-¡Jajaja jajajajaja! –estallo.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, retrasado? ¬¬ -me pregunta, con cara siniestra **(nada raro -.-)**

-Verte a ti poniéndote en evidencia, tarado -¡ja! ¡Toma corte!

-Vete a dormir –mira que me lo pone fácil para que le odie día a día más…

-Bueno, son las ocho y nueve, a las ocho y diez me voy al tuto –porque la precisión es lo que más importa.

-¡Eh, no tan deprisa! –Exclama Yuuka-. Recuerda que ahora eres mi esclavo.

-¿Y…?

-Pues que tienes que hacer lo que YO te ordene.

- -.- uf… ¿y qué quieres? –ella sonríe maliciosamente. Mierda. ¿En qué momento se me ocurriría a mí apostar contra una niña de nueve años?

/

Esto es humillante. Me siento como si fuera peinado igual que Tobitaka.

-Yuuka, por favor, ¿puedes bajarte ya? –le pido, sudando lo imposible para aguantar durante 2km el peso de la pequeñaja.

-^^ No, la verdad es que se está muy a gusto aquí arriba. Lo veo todo como más pequeño –responde la enana cabrona, que no tiene ni un gramo de compasión por mí.

-Jajaja, eso te pasa por apostar… -se burla mi supuesto amigo.

-Mira quién habló… ¬¬

-Bah.

-Sí, bah.

-Pues a mí me parece que es muy tierno ^^ -comenta Haruna.

-…

-Atsuya, ¿por qué te sonrojas? –pregunta el engominado. Qué venganza más rastrera…

-¡Calla! ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado!

-Sí, sí que lo estás –insiste.

Se la está jugando…

-No…

-Sí, ¿a que sí, Haruna?

Me va a encontrar…

-Pues… ahora que lo dices… -responde Otonashi, pensativa.

-Y no entiendo por qué puede ser… -dice, el muy estúpido-. ¿Es que Haruna ha dicho algo que…?

Me encontró.

Bajo a Yuuka de mi espalda y se la doy a Haruna.

-Tápale los ojos –le digo, antes de darme la vuelta e ir hacia el grandísimo baka que me está haciendo comportarme así, remangándome.

-Eh, Fubuki-baka, ¿qué piensas…? –empieza a decir Seiya- ¡No!

-Muy valiente, Atsuya… -¿cree que va a pararme con eso? Lo lleva claro. Le voy a dar hasta en el carné de identidad…

/

-¡Eres un tonto, Atsu-chan! –me reprocha Haruna, mientras me aprieta el hielo contra la pierna.

-¡Au! ¡Empezó él! –protesto.

-Pero tú le seguiste el juego.

-¡Es que me estaba chinchando! ¬¬ -me quejo.

-Por favor, Atsuya, ni que estuvierais en primaria para que "te chinche" –se burla.- ¬¬ -me pongo de morros. Sí, puede que sea infantil, ¡pero fastidia mucho!

-¡Ay! No me aprietes tanto, me duele.

-Si no te hubieras peleado… -ya estamos, "¡si no te hubieras peleado, ñiñiñiñi!" ¬¬ no ha parado de repetirla en todo lo que llevamos en la enfermería del tuto. Goenji-baka está en otra camilla, pero hay una cortinita por delante, así que no puedo verle. Mejor, porque le saltaría encima otra vez, sin lugar a dudas-. Todavía no entiendo por qué te has dejado picar así…

-Pues… ¡porque estaba diciendo cosas!

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te gusto y por eso te sonrojas? –sonríe.

-Sí…

-Y eso… no es verdad, ¿no? –Niego con la cabeza-. Pues entonces, ¿qué te pasó?

-No sé –suspiro. Sí sé ¬¬ -. Bueno, si quieres, puedes irte a clase.

-¿Sí? ¿Estás bien?

-Claro –respondo, indignado-. No soy un debilucho, ¿por quién me tomas? El baka pega fuerte, pero yo aprendí en uno de los peores barrios de Hokkaido. Eso me da alguna ventaja, ¿no?

-Si tú lo dices –se va, riéndose. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Es verdad, aprendí a pelear con los mejores… bueno, los mejores de la peor gente con la que podía juntarme, claro. Pero estoy orgulloso.

/

Me aburro. Menos mal que, por alguna razón que no sé ni me importa, la enfermera ha descorrido la cortina, y puedo admirar el horrendo estado en que he dejado al baka. Me mira con mala cara. Y entonces me echo a reír.

-¡Jajaja, tienes un ojo morado!

- -.-U… Atsuya…

- ¬¬ ¿Qué?

-Tú también.

-¿¡QUÉ! –intento levantarme lo más rápido que puedo y buscar un espejo en el que mirarme, pero me duelen las costillas al moverme, así que ir muy rápido no es que sea una buena idea. Entonces veo la ventana, en ella se puede ver un vago reflejo de mi cara. Porras. El baka tiene razón, ¡estoy horrible!- ¡MALDITO ENGOMINADO, ESTA TE LA GUARDO! ¬¬ -y se ríe. Yo lo mato…

-¡Atsuya! –es Shiro. Se habrá enterado del pequeño altercado en el que me he visto envuelto y habrá venido a visitarme, como buen hermano que… - ¿Es que sólo vas a darme disgustos? –ah, pues no. Viene a echarme la bronca.

-Oye, que empezó…

-Sí, ya lo sé, ese mismo cuento me acaba de contar Haruna.

-Sí, ya te habrá puesto en mi contra. ¬¬

-Pues mira, no. Pero ya nos conocemos tú y yo, no hace falta que nadie me diga que eres un gamberro.

-Vale, me he peleado, ¿y qué? –admito.

-¿Sabías que por eso nos pueden expulsar? –Comenta Goenji-. Ah, claro, que con la racha que llevas tú de mal comportamiento, ¿qué más da, expulsión más, expulsión menos? ¿Verdad?

-¡Tú cállate, baka! ¬¬ -nos haría un gran favor a todos.

-¡Cállate tú, Atsuya! –salta mi hermano, exaltado-. Desde luego, al menos podrías intentar controlar tus impulsos.

-Bah, Shiro, qué pesado…

-¡NO, PESADO NO, Y YA PUEDES PROCURAR QUE NO ME ENTERE YO DE QUE HAS VUELTO A PELEARTE PORQUE TE CORTO LOS…!

-¡SHIRO! –respondo, asustado.

-¡PUES PÓRTATE BIEN! –ordena, con la cara más maligna que he visto. Se va.

Dios mío. ¿Ese era Shiro, mi dulce y adorable hermanito? Pero… ¡¿de dónde ha sacado esa mala leche? Sí que tiene que acumular presión. Habla peor que yo en mis días malos. En fin…

/

Hora de salir. Dios mío de mi vida y de mi corazón: ¡cómo me duele todo! Se nota que me tenía ganas el engominado… Por suerte y milagro, logro levantarme de mi lecho de sufrimiento (la camilla de la enfermería) y me dirijo, con algo de ayuda de mi hermano, hacia la puerta. No me esfuerzo demasiado ya que si no, me muero de dolor.

-Por favor, un palito, unas muletas, ¡una silla de ruedas! –suplico.

-No exageres, anda –replica el baka-. No estás tan mal.

-No… el que está realmente mal eres tú, porque yo te he dejado peor xD.

-Cierra la boca, Atsuya ¬¬

-Ciérrala tú.

-Vete a dormir.

Agg, le odio… ¬¬

Debo de estar alucinando, porque creo estar contemplando a Haruna delante de mí en la puerta de entrada al instituto, y una multitud rodeándola. Bueno… no la rodean a ella, están a su lado porque ¡me esperan a mí! Qué raro.

-Esto me huele mal… -digo, torciendo el gesto.

-El que lo huele debajo lo tiene –comenta Midorikawa, salido de quién sabe dónde (?)

-¡No me refería a eso, helado!

-Ah ^^ Bueno, pues me voy.

La gente se echa encima, asfixiándome a preguntas. Esto es surrealista, como uno de esos programas del corazón en los que persiguen a un famoso hasta que el pobre acaba hasta la coronilla de los paparazzi. Qué agobiante, madre mía.

Oh, oh. Hablando de madres, mira tú por dónde, aquí está la mía ^w^U

-¡ATSUYA!

-Anda mamá, qué sorpresa, jeje ^^U dime, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

-¡FUBUKI ATSUYA! ¿¡TE HAS PELEADO!

-Bueno, haber, pelear, lo que se dice pelear…

-¡CONTÉSTAME! -¿qué ocurre hoy? ¿Es el día de que los santos se rebelen contra la injusticia del mundo y yo no me he enterado o qué?

-Sí, mamá…

-¿¡Y NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR!

-Um… pues no se me ocurre nada… -se acerca más a mí.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que llegar a esto, pero… -me da una bofetada. Delante de todos. Algunos se ríen, el baka está incluido en ese "algunos"-. Lo siento, Atsuya. Pero últimamente te estás pasando mucho.

-… -esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que las palabras no servirían de nada.

Corro como puedo, gimiendo de dolor. Lejos, ya que mi petición de que la tierra me trague no ha sido escuchada. No pienso volver a hablar a mi madre jamás. Ni aunque me lo pidiera de rodillas. La odio. Odio al baka. Odio a mi hermano. Me odio a mí también. Mi vida se hunde en la mierda por momentos… qué novedad. Sarcásticamente -.-

Creí que estaba solo, pero al llegar a un callejón oscuro **(¿cómo no? -.-) **me doy cuenta de que no es así. Al principio lo tomo por un ladrón o un asesino, y le tiro una botella rota a la cabeza, pero después me doy cuenta de que es Tobitaka, y que afortunadamente ha conseguido esquivar la botella.

-Ah, eres tú… -se sienta a mi lado.

-Fubuki-baka… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, la idea era quedarme solo para poder ahogar mis penas a patadas contra los cubos de la basura y quizá gritar cosas poco agradables y llorar de rabia, pero, vaya, me has chafado el plan, porque tú estás aquí y ahora no pienso hacer nada de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Preferiría que no hubiera testigos.

Se ríe un poco, pero luego se pone otra vez serio.

-Tío, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Tu madre tiene razón, a veces te pasas y mucho.

-Claro, y eso me lo dice alguien que le tiró una manzana a su profesor a la cabeza, ¡ja!

-Calla… eso fue una confusión.

-Sí, una confusión con una puntería impresionante, ¡justo en medio de la cocorota!

-¡ATSUYA, YA!

-Joder, otro de mala leche… ¬¬ ¿qué os pasa hoy a todos? Sólo podéis enfadaros conmigo…

-No es hoy. Lo que pasa es que eres un impertinente, y debes entender que, en algún momento, toda persona normal se cansa.

-Bah… bueno, a lo mejor sí me he pasado un poco…

-¿¡Un poco!

-Bueno, bastante…

-¿¡Bastante!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-Jaja, vale, era una broma… pero vuelve a casa. Tu madre estará preocupada, aunque no lo creas.

Se va. Bueno, no pienso volver, pero sí que voy a casa de otra persona, que quizá pueda ayudarme con mi ojo morado.

**Voilà! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. ¡"Felices" vacaciones!**

**Vale, ok, ok, el miércoles por fin voy a ser libre! Y me tendréis solo para vosotros xD bueno, no sé, de momento, ¡aquí está el siguiente capi! Ah, y Kozuue, no sé, yo no lo veo más corto, el capi anterior, aunque quizá sea porque tiene más texto. Este, no.**

-Haruna… no me veo.

-Ay, qué tonto, ¡claro que te ves! Estás… ¿aceptable? –sugiere, antes de estallar en carcajadas. No, esto ya sí que no.

-¡Pues yo no le veo la gracia! ¬¬ -agrego, enfadado.

-Lo siento, Atsu-chan…

-Jum… -me miro de nuevo al espejo… oh, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ahora mi autoestima está un centímetro más abajo. Espera, ¿es que es eso posible acaso? Vaya mierda de vida… Me restriego la mano en la cara, quitándome todo el maquillaje que Haruna ha empleado para intentar disimular mi horrible aspecto, y resalto la palabra intentar porque ha sido un intento sin éxito, desde luego. No he estado peor desde que… bah, no, nunca en mis quince años de vida he estado peor. La miro a ella-. Ya, lo sé, "si no te hubieras peleado…" –repito en voz alta la estúpida frase que probablemente Haruna ha estado a punto de pronunciar.

-Bueno, en realidad, yo no iba a decir eso. ¿Puedo aconsejarte?

-Claro –me pongo frente a ella, coge un algodón y me limpia los restos de maquillaje, sonriendo, mientras habla.

-Lo primero, deja de refunfuñar por todo.

-Bah… -refunfuño.

-… -.- Bueno… lo segundo, vuelve a casa. Antes, cuando llamó tu madre, estaba muy preocupada.

-¡Me da igual! Lo que me ha hecho…

-Tiene derecho a hacerlo, es tu madre.

-No, no lo es.

-Atsuya…

-Es verdad, no lo es.

-Pero lo ha sido durante nueve años.

De acuerdo, tiene razón. Y cuando Haruna tiene razón, más vale hacerle caso, así que ya me estoy viendo llegando a casa y pidiéndole perdón a mi oka-san.

-Vale, volveré, pero… ¿puedo quedarme a merendar? =B… porfa…

-Solo quince minutos.

-¡Ok!

/

Toc, toc.

-Vaya, te has dignado a aparecer –abre el baka.

-Apártate, miserable –como se atreva a hacer algún comentario… - ¡Mamá!

-¡Hijo! Perdóname… a lo mejor me he pasado un poco…

-No, qué va. Sólo me ha dolido en mi orgullo, y eso... no es lo que más me importa. Toma –le entrego un ramo de flores.

-Oh, gracias…

-¡Qué bonitas! –suelta Yuuka, de repente, provocándome un infarto del susto. ¿Cómo se las arregla para aparecer siempre de la nada? -.-U -. ¿De dónde las has robado?

-¡Oye! –me indigno, aunque sonrojándome un poco. Mamá me mira-. ¿Qué?

-¿Las has robado?

-¡No, yo no robo! –me indigna que puedan pensar eso de mí-. Sustraigo objetos sin permiso ù.ú

-¡Atsuya! ¬¬U

-¿Sí? ^^

-Bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Vaaale…

Todo arreglado. Es más fácil de lo que parece, pedir perdón…

/

-Haruna Otonashi, un 9.

-¡Bien!

-Fubuki Atsuya, un… ¿¡10! –esa tonta de la profesora de matemáticas se acaba de comer todas las regañinas que me ha dado durante el curso.

-¡Ja, jódete y baila! –exclamo, recogiendo mi boletín.

-¬¬…

Por fin, por fin, ¡POR FIN! Es el último día, quedan apenas 10 minutos para las ansiadas vacaciones de verano, y voy a ser libre, y…

-Bien, y ahora diré quiénes de vosotros estáis en las listas del campamento de verano –dice la profesora, sonriendo con maldad-. Y el primero es… ¡oh, vaya, si es Fubuki Atsuya! Qué alegría, verás que bien lo vamos a pasar este verano.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡! TT-TT -¡esa vieja bruja se acaba de cargar mis vacaciones! Pero no quedará así… me vengaré ¬¬

Me voy a casa de Shiro a gorronearle el frigorífico, que estamos a finales de mes, y le debe de quedar algo de helado en el fondo del congelador. A primeros, cuando cobran sus padres, hay más cosas, pero… como en esa casa parece que no come nadie, allá que voy yo tres veces por semana a acabar con sus existencias. Cada vez que aparezco por ahí cerca, su madre tiembla al verme y, sinceramente, no entiendo por qué lo hace.

-Buenos días, señora Kobayashi

-B-Buenos días, Atsuya… =S

-No le importa si paso a comer algo, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no… u. u "Este chico me va a dejar en la ruina".

-¡Shiro! ¿Qué es de tu vida? –pregunto, sentándome con los pies encima de la mesa de café, mientras engullo con presteza una rica porción de tortilla de patata- Um… madre mía, secuestraré a tu madre para que me prepare tortilla, hermano… *¬* -él me mira horrorizado-extrañado-desconcertado.

-Ya, esto… bueno, pues no hay ninguna novedad, Atsu-chan.

-¿Y del baka?

-No te voy a contar nada de Goenji.

-¿Por qué? ¬¬

-¡Porque lo utilizarías contra él y yo tendría la culpa!

-¡Eh, eso es… bueno, es verdad, pero soy tu hermano! Tienes que contármelo, es más, DEBES hacerlo.

-Nadie me obliga.

-Yo sí.

-No, créeme que no.

-¡He dicho que…!

-¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE NO! ¬¬

Trago saliva.

-Va-vale, lo que t-tú d-digas, S-Shiro… =X

-^^ Muy bien, ¿y tú qué tal, hermanito?

-En fin -.-U… pues venía a gorronearte algo de comida.

-Ah.

-Ya está, nada más.

-Ya.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

·

·

·

·

·

-Eh… Atsuya…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Bien.

-Es… es posible que no te guste.

-¬¬… bueno, ¿y qué es?

-Tiene que ver con… con Haruna y conmigo…

-Ya, venga, arranca, ¿quieres? Ù.ú

-Sí, verás, ella y yo… nosotros dos…

-¡Que lo digas ya! –me impaciento.

-Pues que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y vamos a… -se sonroja-, bueno, ya sabes… -oh, no- eso… -¡OH, NO!

-¿Qué? ¡No lo dirás en serio!

-Sí.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-¬¬ Atsuya, mi novia es Haruna, es ella la que decide lo que puedo hacerle y lo que no, ¡no tú!

-¡Pero tú sabes que me gusta!

-¡Y tú sabes que estamos juntos!

-Ya, pero… Shiro, ¡si solo tiene quince años!

-Yo tengo casi diecisiete…

-¡Solo te importa lo tuyo o qué!

-¡No! Es que es un buen momento y… y ya está. Y no puedes hacer nada, ¿vale?

-Pues… ¡pues que te aproveche! ¡Adiós!

¿Que no puedo? ¡Ja! No me conoce tan bien si cree que me voy a dar por vencido.

**Quiero aclarar una cosa: no creo que haya lemmon, a pesar de que todo conduzca a esa conclusión u. u y la razón es que no me gusta escribirlo, ni se me da bien. Leerlo, bueno, pero son cosas muy distintas.**

**Ya, sigamos ^^**

/

-Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿qué querías, Atsu-chan? –me pregunta Haruna, con su dulce e inocente voz. Je je je…

-Pues verás, Harunita… espero que no te importe, pero mi hermano me ha contado qué vais a hacer.

-Eh… ¿el qué? –pregunta, confusa. Se lo digo al oído (Yuuka está viendo la tele justo delante de nosotros), haciendo que se sobresalte y chille-. ¡¿CÓMO? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TE LO HA CONTADO? ¬¬

-¿Qué te pasa, Haru-chan? –quiere saber mi hermanita, dándose la vuelta para mirarla, extrañada y curiosa. Es seguro que después de ese grito, pegará el oído a todo lo que digamos.

-Na-nada –responde ella. Se me escapa una risa. Me mira queriendo matarme. Me callo. O lo intento.

-Y… ¿tú sabes todos los peligros que hay, verdad? –empieza mi plan para traumatizarla.

-¿Peligros? ¿Qué peligros?

-No sé, enfermedades y cosas así…

-Eso no me preocupa, Shiro es muy sano.

-¿Ah sí? O eso te ha dicho él… -insinúo. Me observa detenidamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No, no, por nada…

-Atsuya, ¿sabes algo que yo no sé? ¬¬

-No, no, no, olvídalo, no he dicho nada, ¿vale? Déjalo, será mejor que me calle o…

-¿O qué? ¬¬

-…o Shiro me matará.

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo? Que yo sepa, no tiene nada que ocultar –hace una pausa-. ¿O sí?

-…

-¡Atsuya!

-Onii-chan, ¿qué es lo que ocultas sobre Shiro? –salta Yuuka. ¡Ja! La guinda del pastel.

-Es que no te lo puedo decir, enana. Es un secreto –sonrío.

-¡¿Secreto? ¡¿Qué secreto? ¡No me mientas, dime qué pasa! –exige Haruna.

-Me parece que eso no va a poder ser. Prometí que no diría nada. Lo siento.

-¡Pues se lo preguntaré a él, tú verás!

-Bueno, pues vale… -ya ves tú, a mí me da igual…

-¡Oh, TE ODIO! –se larga, dando un portazo. Me odia. Vaya, qué simpática… esto… en fin.

-Ah… Yuuka, anda, ¿no tendrás un caramelo de frutas?

-Sí. ¿Estás nervioso? Solo los tomas cuando te ha pasado algo.

-¿Eh? No… yo…

-¡Lo sabía, TE GUSTA HARUN…!

-¡CÁLLATE! Podría estar oyéndonos aún, ¿sabes? ¬¬

-¿Y…?

-¡Tiene novio! Y es mi hermano, lo que agravará las consecuencias si me cargo la situación…

-Con que era ella… no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

-Yo tampoco…

-Amore, amore, e molto duro e dificcile de pasare…

-Eh… ¿Yuuka? =?

-¿Sí?

-¿Desde… cuándo sabes tú italiano?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Me lo acabo de inventar.

-Ah -.-U

/

POV NARRADORA

8:10 am. Atsuya se levanta de su cama, se viste y se dirige a la cocina a robar el desayuno ya preparado de Goenji, pero no es un desayuno lo que encuentra, sino la cara más desagradable que le ha visto poner a su hermano, y con razón.

-Eres un cabrón –le dice, apretando los dientes.

-¿Yo? –finge extrañarse, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara.

-¡Sí, tú! ¡¿Eres retrasado o qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué le metes ideas raras a Haruna en la cabeza?

-Eh, eh, yo no he hecho nada. Sólo le pregunté si conocía los peligros.

POV ATSUYA

-¿¡Que hiciste qué! ¡Yo a ti te mato, Atsuya-baka! –exclama, lanzándose a pegarme.

-Bah… -replico, echándome a un lado y esquivándole. Se cae estrepitosamente al suelo, quejándose- ups… esto… ¿te has hecho daño? =B –tiro de su brazo para levantarle del suelo.

-¡AH, SUELTA, SUELTA! –dice, agarrándose el brazo, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-Perdona –digo, aguantándome la risa. Se ha hecho daño, pero la caída ha sido graciosa… - Jejeje… -me tapo la boca.

-¿¡De qué te ríes, baka! ¡Me he hecho daño!

-Ya, ya lo sé… -mejor será que no me aparte la mano de la boca.

-Au… no te rías, idiota…

En esto que entra Goenji-baka.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No quieras saberlo.

-¿Shiro?

-Este… impresentable le ha dicho a Haruna que tengo alguna enfermedad… de transmisión sexual… o algo así… ¬¬

-Y dale, ¡que yo no dije nada! ¡Solo le pregunté si conocía…!

-¡Cállate de una vez! Por suerte, mi novia me ha creído a mí cuando le he dicho que no era verdad, y no a este descerebrado. Vale, Atsuya, me voy.

-¡Ey, espérame! –digo, cogiendo mi mochila y saliendo por la puerta. Nada más salir, nos encontramos con Haruna- Ay va… ehhhh… ¡hola! ^^U

-¿Hola…? ¡¿HOLA? ¬¬

**Um… me parece que Atsuya va a morir. Lo descubriréis, ¡en el próximo capítulo!**

**REVIEW! (ya son 30! ^^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Mi estúpida conciencia**

**Bueno, he aquí la propuesta de featheredmoonwings, quien de tanta insistencia, me convenció, y le doy las gracias, ¡porque ha quedado realmente genial! Al menos, esa es mi impresión. ¡Dadme vuestra opinión!**

**Por cierto, también hay una novedad, tenemos nueva narradora: ahora también aparecerá la conciencia de Atsu-kun. Aparecerá en cursiva y subrayada, jeje. ^^**

Llego a casa, intentando pasar desapercibido. Si Goenji se entera de por qué porras tengo el otro ojo morado, no va a dejarme en paz hasta que todo el mundo lo sepa. Porras. ¿Quién me manda a mí abrir la boca? Si es que debí hacer caso a mi conciencia cuando dijo: cállate, Atsuya. _Ya te lo advertí…_ ¡Déjame! Todo el día metida en mi cabeza, siempre molestando… ¬¬ En serio, no se calla nunca, es un continuo runrún, runrún, runrún… _Para, por favor, me das dolor de cabeza._ Imagínate tú a mí.

-¡Atsuya, cariño mío…! … ¡Dios, ¿qué has hecho? –oh, no, es mi madre. No aparta la vista de mi nuevo trofeo (mi ojo). _¿Y le llamas trofeo?_ Sí, ¿algún problema? _Puf…_

-Eh… ¡mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí…?

-¡Atsuya!

-¬¬ Nada, ¿vale?

-¿Otra vez te has peleado?

-No, déjalo… -intento escabullirme hacia mi cuarto.

-¿O te estabas defendiendo? Ay, mi amor, si te están pegando, me lo dices, eh, que yo soy capaz de ir ahí y…

-¡Que no, mamá, no te montes películas! –contesto. _No le hables así a tu madre__._ Tú cállate.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que tienes los dos ojos así? Que yo recuerde, solo te pegaron en uno –uh, enhorabuena, mamá, eres un genio de las matemáticas ¬¬.

Me largo, voy a explotar… _Si no te hubieras peleado…_ Otra vez. Mira, entre Haruna y tú vais a hacer que me suicide. _¿Sí, de verdad? ¿Y con qué?_¡Con el cortaúñas, ¿vale? ¬¬

-¡Hijo, no te vayas, dime qué pasa! Venga, solo te quiero ayudar…

-¡Ya vale! ¡Haruna se enfadó y me pegó! ¡Punto, ya está, se acabó, fin de la historia! –_bien hecho._ ¡No! Ahora ese baka lo habrá oído todo y lo difundirá por ahí. _Pero es bueno contar tus problemas._ Mira, cierra la boca, anda… _No tengo boca._ Uf… ¡pues lo que sea con lo que hables! _Yo no hablo, estoy en tu cabeza._ ¡Oh, por favor, me estás estresando!- ¿Contenta? Pues listo, me voy –doy un portazo. _Algo que no deberías hacer…_ Ya salió, la señorita listilla, ¿y qué más da? ¬¬ _Podrías romper una puerta._ Por favor, que alguien me mate -.-

-Vaya, ya estás… oh… -el baka sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Otra vez, Atsuya?

-¡Cállate!

-Jajaja, no sé con quién te habrás metido esta vez, pero aprovecha ahora, porque en el campamento no se admiten peleas…

-¿Y a ti qué más te da, gilipollas?

-Bueno, me he tomado la molestia de leerme las normas, dado que yo seré uno de tus compañeros.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡JODER! Lo que me faltaba.

-¡No digas palabrotas! –Me riñe mi madre, que ha entrado sin que me dé cuenta-. Y dime quién te ha pegado.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡La novia de Shiro! ¬¬ –el baka se sonríe.

-No, ahora en serio, ¿quién?

-Ha sido ella ¬¬

-¿Haruna? ¿Otonashi Haruna?

-Sí…

-Tú te crees que yo soy tonta o algo así, ¿no, Atsuya-chan?

-¡Encima no me crees!

-¡Cómo va a ponerte así el ojo esa chica! No tiene tanta fuerza.

-¡A mí me lo vas a decir!

-Mira, me da igual, ¿sabes? Una pelea más, y no vas a ver la luz del sol hasta que se acabe el verano.

-Uf, vale -.-

5 DÍAS DESPUÉS:

-Increíble –digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Soy el primero en reaccionar, después de Yuuka, quien ha dado un gritito de emoción y saltos de alegría.

-Enhorabuena –es lo que ha dicho el lameculos del baka.

Perdón por empezar así. Sé que os merecéis una explicación. Veréis, ya me he mudado a la nueva casa, con mamá, Yuuka, el baka y el señor Goenji, que ahora pasa a ser algo así como mi padrastro. Ahora tengo una habitación para mí solo, y nadie me molesta a todas horas, como antes tenía la cortesía de hacer el engominado.

Vivo cerca de Shiro, algo que, después de mucho pensarlo, ya no me afecta tanto como antes, ¡y el baka se va a estudiar a Alemania después del verano! Sería la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ahora mismo, si no fuera porque pasado mañana me voy de campamento. Y luego, claro está, la misma historia de siempre: Haruna y Shiro, que, por cierto, también vienen conmigo, al igual que Yuuka y mi onii-chan-baka Goenji. Pero intento no pensar mucho en esos dos.

Como iba diciendo, hoy mi madre y mi padre postizo nos han dado una noticia… que no me esperaba en absoluto. Estoy en mi habitación, intentando asimilarlo, pero ya veis, es que no termino de creérmelo. Mejor será que veáis la conversación para entenderme mejor, porque yo, de verdad, que no sé cómo explicarlo.

Bien, estábamos allí, sentados en el sofá, viendo la tele, cuando han venido ellos, la han apagado y mamá ha dicho:

-Niños, tenemos que deciros una cosa.

-Ah, genial, ¿y qué es, ESTA vez? –he preguntado yo, resignado y temeroso de lo que puedan contarme. Se han mirado entre ellos, sonriéndose, y después, mi padre postizo ha dicho:

-Vais a tener un hermanito.

-O hermanita –ha añadido mi madre, ilusionada.

No sabía si descojonarme o llorar. Los tres nos quedamos en estado de shock.

-Increíble…

Y ya conocéis el resto. Pero yo pienso, ¡qué más da! Sólo es otra putada más dentro de mi agobiante vida.

Oh, y encima ir con todos estos personajes a un campamento, quince días. No creo que aguante ni quince minutos ¬¬

2 DÍAS MÁS TARDE, EN EL AUTOBÚS DEL CAMPAMENTO:

-¡Yuuka se hizo pis en el saco de dormir! –canturrean todos los enanos (y algunos no tan enanos) del autobús. Es una de esas estúpidas cancioncitas, típicas en las excursiones. Y Yuuka responde:

-¿Quién, yo?

-¡Sí, tú! –exclaman los otros.

-¡Yo no fui! –les sigue el juego ella.

-¿Entonces, quién?

-¡Fue… Shuuya!

-¡Shuuya se hizo pis en el saco…! –y vueeeelta a empezar ¬¬ Están empezando a darme tics nerviosos. No responderé de mis actos si no se callan pronto. _Venga ya, solo es un juego._ ¿Y? Me irritan. Más que un grano en el culo. _¡No seas maleducado!_ ¡No lo soy! Es que va a ser imposible convivir con veinte enanos y el baka juntos. ¡Y lo peor es que viene con nosotros la parejita feliz! ¬¬ ¿Qué, algo más? ¡Ah, sí! Dentro de escasos nueve meses, tendré un peligroso y molesto bebé en casa. Las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Oh, pero creedme, sí pueden. De repente, suena un ruido como de explosión y el autobús se inclina hacia la derecha. El conductor baja y, minutos más tarde, vuelve a subir y anuncia:

-¡Chicos, lo siento, se nos ha pinchado una rueda!

¡Joder, ¿yo para qué hablo? _No has hablado, has pensado._ Qué importa eso, al parecer, surte el mismo efecto ¬¬

-Vaya, qué mala suerte, ¿eh? –comenta Shiro, que va sentado detrás de mí, con el baka. Yo voy con Haruna. La razón por la que no es al revés, es porque si se les hubiera ocurrido juntarme con el estúpido de Goenji, me lo hubiera tragado a mordiscos de rabia. O desesperación. O rabia y desesperación.

-¿Sólo mala? ¡Horrible, catastrófica, horripilante, luciferina…!

-Cállate ya, Atsuya –me manda Goenji.

-¿O si no qué? –le contesto. A mí nadie se me pone chulito, y menos un idiota como él.

-Si no, esperaré a que se te cure uno de los ojos y volveré a ponértelo morado –dios, ¡yo me lo cargo aquí mismo, o no me llamo Atsuya Fubuki!

-¡Eh, eh, quieto! –me sujeta Haruna, mientras mi hermano se pone delante del baka.

-¿¡Qué, baka, necesitas que te defiendan!

-¡Cierra esa boca, mapache!

-¡Ho, te estás pasando, baka! ¬¬

-¡Si no eres capaz de hacerme nada, soy mayor que tú!

-¡MIRA, PORQUE ME ESTÁN SUJETANDO, EH, QUE SI NO, TE IBAS A ENTERAR TÚ DE QUIÉN ES AQUÍ EL MÁS FUERTE DE LOS DOS!

-¿Ves? No puedes ni con la chica que te está sujetando. Entonces, ni sueñes con pelear conmigo.

-¡Oye, perdona, ese ojo es obra mía! Así que te callas.

-¡Yo tendré uno, pero tú tienes dos morados!

-¡Y qué! ¡Soy menor que tú, debería darte vergüenza que haya sido capaz de hacerte eso!

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón –dice Shiro. Vaya, de repente no le odio tanto. Además de que está de mi parte, es que su noviecita le ha mirado más bien tirando a asesinamente-. Bueno, lo digo porque, para tener quince años…

-¡Ja! –me chuleo.

-¿Y? Goenji también lo está –responde, molesta, Haruna.

-Bueno, lo está, pero… está igual que mi hermano, así que Atsuya es mejor porque está mejor que Goenji a su edad.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Es que acaso te fijaste tú mucho? ¬¬ -insinúa Shiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Fubuki?

-Nada…

-¿¡Nada! ¡Yo creo que sí era algo! ¬¬

-¡Pues no!

-¡Que me lo digas!

-¡Que le prestas demasiada atención a Goenji!

-¡Ja! ¿¡Estás celoso!

-¡PUES SÍ!

-¡Pues no tienes motivos!

-¡Sí que los tengo, ¿por qué defiendes a Goenji, y no a mi hermano, que es tu amigo!

-¡Shuuya también es mi amigo!

-¡Oh, vaya, así que ahora es Shuuya! ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO LE LLAMAS "SHUUYI-KUN, YA DIRECTAMENTE, EH!

Madre mía, la que he liado en dos minutos. Estos dos, en medio de una crisis; yo, jodido, porque Haruna defiende al baka en vez de a mí; y encima, estamos perdidos en medio de ninguna parte. ¡Y no! ¡No volveré a decir que las cosas no podrían ir peor, porque ya me conozco el truco!

La parejita continúa… yo solo sigo la discusión, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, al tiempo que hablan.

-¡TÚ NO ME VAS A DECIR A MÍ CON QUIÉN TENGO YO QUE HABLAR!

-¡NO ES ESO, ES QUE SIEMPRE LE DEFIENDES A ÉL!

-¡PORQUE NADIE MÁS LO HACE! –él se queda en silencio-. Creí que su amigo eras tú, deberías ser el que le defiende.

-Eso… ¡SON EXCUSAS!

-¡ME TIENES HASTA LAS NARICES CON TUS CELOS!

-¡Y TÚ A MÍ CON TUS "AMIGUITOS"!

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!

-¡ES QUE ES VERDAD! ¡PARECE QUE YO NO SEA TU NOVIO!

-¿¡SÍ, QUIERES QUE LO PAREZCA DE VERDAD! ¡PUES LO VA A PARECER!

-¡PUES MUY BIEN!

-¡PUES YO ME VOY ANDANDO!

-PUES VALE!

Creo que lo dice para que Shiro se arrastre, rogándole que no se vaya y, sinceramente, seguramente que así sea, pero el bobo de Shiro conserva su orgullo en el peor momento, y por supuesto, su novia también, y al final, Haruna acaba cogiendo una mochila con comida y agua, y largándose sola al campamento.

-¡Hala, allí nos vemos!

-¡Pues hasta luego! –contesta Shiro, mirándola por encima del hombro. Me acerco, algo preocupado.

-Oye, ¿en serio la vas a dejar ir sola?

-Ya volverá, no creo que llegue muy lejos.

-¡Jajaja! Ay, hermanito… qué poco conoces a las mujeres…

-¿Por?

-No va a volver. Antes se dejaría morir de hambre y sed, o seguir perdida en cualquier sitio. Además, tiene razón. Te has pasado de celoso.

-¡No! Tú odias a Goenji, deberías comprenderme mejor que nadie.

-Ya, pero… a Haruna no le gusta. Son sólo amigos.

-¿Eso lo dices para tranquilizarme a mí, o para tranquilizarte tú?

-No, lo digo porque es verdad.

-Ah.

-Pero, ¿a que tranquiliza? -.-U

- ¬¬U ¿Y por qué sabes que es verdad?

-Porque ella me lo ha dicho. Goenji es como su segundo hermano mayor, y su amigo.

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de que es así?

-Porque confío en ella, ¿tú no? –se está callado-. Mira, no sé tú, pero yo me voy a buscarla –cojo una mochila y me dispongo a salir.

-Eh… ¡Atsuya-chan, yo también voy!

/

Llevamos cinco horas caminando. No hemos encontrado a Haruna, ni el campamento, ni a ningún otro ser humano por el camino. Esto parece el desierto. Y mi mundo se derrumba cuando reviso las provisiones de la mochila.

-Shiro, tengo dos noticias, una mala y otra buena.

-Dime la buena, anda… -me pide, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Tenemos agua y comida de sobra para tres días.

-¿Y… la mala?

-¡Que nos hemos quedado sin chucherías! T-T

-Ya… -w-U Qué desgracia.

-¿¡A que sí! ¡Vamos a morir, Shiro, vamos a morir, y yo sigo siendo virgen!

-¿? Madre mía, en qué momento acepté venir contigo…

-Oye, no te quejes, tú por lo menos has tenido a Haruna.

-¡Aún no! ¬¬

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades. Estás muy tenso, relájate.

-¡Que me relaje! ¡Si estamos perdidos, y es tu culpa!

-¡Oye, eso es mentira!

-¡No, eso es verdad, porque eres un baka, y admítelo, no tienes ni puñetera idea de dónde estamos!

-Uf… bueno, vale, me he equivocado de camino. Soy humano, ¿vale?

-¿¡Que eres humano! ¡Lo que eres es gilipollas!

-¡Un respeto!

-¡Llevas diciendo TODO el camino: sí, sí, yo sé por dónde voy, tranquilo…!

-A ver, no quería que cundiera el pánico…

-¡El pánico! Ay, Atsuya, podría matarte, y no me importaría…

-De todas maneras, no hay de qué preocuparse, -hago una pausa, pensativo- ¿tú no fuiste scaw-boy?

-…ah… yo… yo… -empieza a respirar con fuerza y dificultad-. ¡Te mato! –ahora viene la parte en la que se lanza en mi dirección y intenta pegarme. Sí, exactamente eso. Cojo una piedra para defenderme. _Suelta eso, Atsuya…_ ¿Y que me mate? Tú deliras. _Tú sí que deliras, ¡no ves que le puedes hacer daño!... ¡No, qué has hecho!_

Mi hermano, golpeado ligeramente por mi piedra, _¿ligeramente ¬¬?_ Sí ¬¬. Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que cierta conciencia cansina me interrumpiera , mi hermano cae al suelo, algo atontado por el golpe. Me aparto el pelo de la cara. Oh, vaya, ¿qué es esto? Puaj, sangre… qué bruto es este Shiro. _Ah, porque tú eres un santo… ¬¬_ No.

-Eh, Shiro, levanta. Va, anda…

-...

-¡Ey! ¡Eh! ¡Shiro-kun! –me agacho inmediatamente. Mi hermano no responde. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿qué he hecho? Vale, tranquilo, cálmate… estará durmiendo… llevamos muchas horas andando… _Sí, claro. Sigue soñando ¬¬_ ¿Por qué justo cuando te necesito activa, tienes que ser tan inútil? ù.ú _Ya te avisé, pero no me hiciste caso._ ¿¡Y ahora qué hago! ¡Podría estar muerto! =S _¬¬ No, no lo está, ¿no ves que el pecho se mueve?_ Ah, es verdad -.-

**¿Cómo salvará Atsuya a su hermanito?**

**¿Dónde está Haruna? ¿Habrá llegado al campamento?**

**¿Qué pasará con Goenji-baka, ahora que está sólo con todos los pequeños…? ¡Muahjajajaja!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Kétchup que no es kétchup**

**T-T Lo volví a hacer, volví a borrar lo que llevaba escrito del inicio del capítulo y se me fue la inspiración. Perdón.**

**De todas maneras, luego se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas, y quiero advertir que las cosas se complicarán un poquito en cuanto a líos amorosos… ya no sólo estará el AtsuHaruShiro, muajajaja... -w- aunque no dejará de ser la pareja protagonista. Y puede que cambien los planes para Goenji, quién sabe, jeje… (Todo depende de si comentáis o no)**

**Una última cosa: debo haceros una advertencia, y es que las apariencias engañan… (jaja, un refrán de Mido-chan)**

Ay, dios. ¿Pero qué le pasa? _No te pongas nervioso. ¿No llevas un botiquín?_ Sí, ¡que consta de una caja de tiritas y un bote de agua oxigenada! ¬¬ _Bueno, vale, pensemos…_ Oye, ¿no crees que respire demasiado rápido? _Pues, ahora que lo dices…_ O.O Me estoy acojonando…

-¡SHIRO! ¡DESPIERTA, NO ME DEJES! -_¡Que no le pasa nada! Aparte de ese gran chichón que le has hecho en medio de la frente. Bruto._- Mierda, qué he hecho, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… -repito mientras me golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¬¬

Oigo unos ruidos extraños tras los arbustos.

-¡¿Quién está ahí? –Cojo una de las chanclas de mi hermano-. ¡Sal o te tiro esta… -miro la chancla, con falta de inspiración-… chancla!

-¿Atsuya? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Haruna?

-Sí…

-¡Harunita! –Le abrazo, antes de señalar el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermano.- No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –se agacha al lado de Shiro, tomándole el pulso.

-… ¡Esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver! –_Mentiroso_- Verás… lo que ha pasado es que… Shiro iba andando, tranquilamente, porque ya sabes que él va siempre muy relajado… cuando… bueno, el caso es… que yo no sé en qué estaría pensando, pero iba andando detrás de mí tan tranquilamente, cuando… ¡un árbol! ¡Sí, un árbol! Vaya ostia se metió. Si es que es un empanao de la vida…

-Calla… -_tus mentiras no la convencen._ ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué sigue ahí agachada en vez de matarme? _Verás, Atsuya, algunas personas tienen la extraña costumbre de preocuparse por los demás, en vez de escuchar tus tonterías¬¬_- Venga, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ayúdame a llevarle al campamento.

-¿Al campamento? ¡Ja! Sí, claro, para eso primero tendríamos que encontrarlo, ¿no te parece?

-¬¬ -va hacia los arbustos. Aparta unas cuantas ramas y me muestra el claro al que Shiro y yo hemos estado dando vueltas durante cinco horas -.- Increíble- Vamos, anda…

Cargo con mi hermano, con ayuda de Otonashi, hasta una de las cabañas. Al pasar por el centro del claro, veo la extraña escena de Goenji sentado en un tronco, con un montón de críos corriendo y gritando como indios a su alrededor, mientras un aura de depresión le rodea a él, haciendo circulitos en el suelo. =?

Dejo a Shiro en la enfermería. También hay allí un niño con pinta de estar a punto de echar la primera papilla, yo me aparto, por si acaso.

/

Sí, al final se descubrió todo el pastel…¬¬ ¡Maldita enfermera preguntona! Ahora estoy castigado ¬¬ y, ¿os acordáis de ese niñito de la enfermería? Pues bien… tengo que cuidarle a él. ¡Mierda! Habría sido mucho más fácil dejar que Shiro cometiera un asesinato.

-¡Atsuya, quiero comer!

-Toma, pesado –le doy el plato de sopa que me ha dejado la enfermera por si el niño tenía hambre. Pero lo tira al suelo.- ¡Eh, eso tengo que limpiarlo yo, ¿sabes?

-¡Yo no quiero sopa, yo quiero patatas con kétchup! ¡Ahora! –exige.

-¡Pues te jodes, no hay!¬¬

-Atsuya… ya… estás con tus… palabrotas… -susurra Shiro, despertándose de su siesta de tres horas.

-¡SHIRO! ¡Cabrón, qué mal lo he pasado! ¿Estás bien? Dijeron que te dio un ataque de ansiedad, y te hicieron tragar un tranquilizante.

-Oh… sí, estoy bien. Bueno, un poco… cansado.

-¿Más? Desde luego, hay gente que no se cansa de dormir.

-¿Y me lo… dices tú? –_me lo ha quitado de la boca._ ¿No decías que no tenías boca? ¬¬ _Es un decir._ Te odio.

-¿Cómo hemos… llegado al… campamento?

De repente, noto un golpe en mi cabeza. Miro hacia atrás, el enano se ríe maliciosamente ¬¬

-¡Qué haces, enano diabólico!

-¡Quiero kétchup! Si no me lo das…

-¿Qué harás? ¬¬

-Gritaré y gritaré, hasta que venga la profe y luego me pondré a llorar y le diré que me has pegado –me quedo boquiabierto, ¡no es listo ni nada!

-Será capullo… -murmuro.- Shiro, vigílale.

-Oye, a mí no… me dejes… con todo el… lío, que estoy… cansado… -dice, durmiéndose otra vez. ¡Maldito seas!

-¬¬ Vale, mira, no puedo dejarte aquí solo…

-Pues llévame contigo –pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, baja de ahí y vámonos, antes de que alguien nos vea.

-No puedo, me duele.

-¡Agg! ¿Dónde? ¬¬

-En la tripa, en la cabeza y en la rodilla.

-¿Y todavía quieres comer kétchup? ¬¬

-¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Está bien, está bien, ¿y qué hago?

-Llevarme a hombros. ¡Venga!

/

-Vale, vía libre –entro en la cocina, después de comprobar que no hay nadie más allí. Dejo al enano en el suelo y abro la nevera. Ahí está el maldito kétchup, entre un montón de salsas más. En esto que oigo un ruido, cojo el bote rojo y corro a esconderme debajo de una mesa. ¡Mierda, el enano! Tiro de él y le arrastro a mi escondite, tapándole la boca. Alguien ha entrado.

-Así que al menos, habrá alguien con quien hablar… y menos mal… -dice una voz masculina desconocida.

-Sí, me moriría si tuviésemos que estar nosotros tres solos aquí con tantos enanos –esta vez la voz es de una chica.

-Son insoportables –son dos, aunque no sé por qué ella ha dicho que son tres…

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Está enfermo, un chico le está cuidando en la enfermería. Por eso me enteré de que había más gente de nuestra edad.

¡Hablan de mí! Pues yo no he visto a nadie más por aquí que los que veníamos en autobús. Habrán llegado antes, no sé.

-Quiero salir… -se queja el enano.

-¿Qué? Cállate, ahora no…

-Tengo ganas de… -me aparto justo a tiempo. Acaba de estrenar el suelo, y ahora se echa a llorar.

Los que habían venido se agachan y me miran extrañados. El chico coge a su hermano.

-¡Kei! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Buaaa, yo quiero kétchup! T_T

-Otra vez… ¬¬ Oye, ¿tú no serás ese chico que debería estar cuidándole?

-¿Que debería? ¬¬ ¿Y qué crees que hago aquí con el enano? Me pidió kétchup y vinimos a buscarlo…

-¡No se lo habrás dado! O.O

-¡No! No me ha dado tiempo. ¬¬

-Pues no lo hagas, porque es alérgico –dice, cogiendo al niño y sacándole de aquí para llevarlo de nuevo a la enfermería. Vale, eso ha sido raro. En fin, qué más da, igual ya no tengo que cuidar a ese enano cretino. Voy a enterarme.

-Eh… ¿me quedo o puedo irme ya? –le pregunto a la enfermera, quien le está tomando la temperatura al niño.

-Vete, solo has causado problemas, ¡te dije que no lo movieras mucho!

-¡Bah…! ¿Y Shiro? ¿Cuándo va a despertarse?

-Déjale descansar, lo necesitará si más tarde tiene que aguantarte.

-¬¬ -me voy.- Oh, hola, baka. ¿Qué se siente al ser indio?

-Ni me hables… -me encojo de hombros. No es ninguna novedad.

-¡Yuuka!

-¡Atsu-kun, estás bien! Shuuya me dijo que te habías ido a Hokkaido otra vez, porque ya no nos querías a ninguno.

-Hermanita, lamento informarte de que Shuuya es un completo imbécil. ¿Y Haruna? –ahora que voy a tener tiempo de ganármela, aprovecho.

-Está con mis nuevos amigos, íbamos a comer ahora, ¿vienes?

-Claro… mira, tengo kétchup –al final, se me ha olvidado devolver el bote, así que… para mí.

-¡Bien!

Hay una mesa con un montón de platos y vasos, y fuentes con filetes y patatas. ¡Pero… no hay kétchup! ¡Ajá! Tacaños… En fin, no habrá problema. Me siento en una silla y empiezo a echar comida en mi plato, y cuando nadie me ve, le pongo el kétchup.

-Hola –me saluda una niñita con ojos profundos.- ¿Me das? –me pide, con esa mirada que ni yo puedo rechazar.

-Claro, toma –le entrego el bote. Yuuka me mira, intentando asesinarme con los rayitos que salen de sus ojos, ¿qué le pasará? Bah, mujeres… ¿quién las entiende? En esto que vienen los dos chicos que me encontré antes durante el pequeño incidente en la cocina. Da la casualidad de que se sientan frente a mí, y todavía queda una silla libre…

-Ah, tú eres el chico de antes –la chica rompe el hielo. Es mona, pero a juzgar por la forma en que se han mirado esos dos antes de sentarse, no está disponible.- Encantada, yo soy Kate, y él es Jake. No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que no le caes demasiado bien.

-No me extraña, casi mato a su hermano con un bote de kétchup –alego. Ella se ríe, y él hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo no le veo la gracia ¬¬ -critica Jake.- No me gusta tu humor, chaval. Es un asco.

-Ah… -contesto, pasando olímpicamente de él- me alegro por ti, chaval –recalco la última palabra, con un tono de burla, y Kate se vuelve a reír, bajo la asesina mirada de su novio.

Entonces, una chica aparece en la silla vacía. Dios O.O está buenísima… Es morena, con los ojos grises, es… oh, creo que me he enamorado *-* _¿No lo estabas ya de Haruna?_ ¿Haruna? ¿Quién es esa?

-¡Por fin! Ya te vale, guapa, te hemos estado llamando a la puerta toda la tarde, ¿qué hacías? –pregunta Kate a la recién llegada.

-Luego te lo cuento, que las paredes tienen oídos –la morena guiña un ojo, y seguidamente, se fija en mí. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa. Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento de descubrir mi lado don Juan.- Hola, ¿tú eres…?

-Fubuki Atsuya, el chico que te va a hacer pasar unas de las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.

-Um, interesante –responde ella, riéndose.- Yo soy Christine. La prima de Kate.

-Qué nombre más… ¡HOSTIAAAA, ME CAGO HASTA EN SU PUTA MADRE! ¡AGUAAAAAAA!

-¿Cómo? –Christine se ha quedado estupefacta.

-¡AGUA, AGUA, AGUAAAA! –doy vueltas, desesperado intentando encontrar ese líquido salvador. Al final Haruna me pasa una jarra. Me la bebo entera- Ah, por dios… ¡MÁS!

-¿¡MÁS! –Grita ella, desconcertada- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Una larga historia, ¡QUE ME DES MÁS! TT-TT

/

-No quiero ningún comentario.

-No iba a hacer ninguno –responde el engominado. Él estaba en el show de esta tarde. Ahora son las nueve, cada uno está en su cabaña preparándose para la hoguera. No sé por qué, pero eso de hoguera me suena a un montón de pringaos alrededor del fuego contando absurdas historias de miedo.

-Jajaja, yo sí… -el otro tío, Jake, comparte habitación con el baka y conmigo. Es el colmo de mi mala suerte. Buf, mira que es feo, el tío… no sé cómo Kate sale con ese bastardo. Agg, cuanto más le miro, más le odio. Voy a divertirme un rato.

-Oye, qué buena está tu novia, Jake, tiene un culo…

-¿¡Cómo has dicho! –no falla xD

-¿Tiene ascendencia brasileña o algo así? –me acerco a él- Porque desde luego cualquiera querría…

-Cierra la boca –susurra, acercándose también.

-¿Y si no quiero? –me encaro. Estamos ya muy cerca. Le huele el aliento a pescado. De repente, el tío mira para otro lado y se echa atrás.

-Bah, me da igual lo que hagas, pero como mires a mi novia te mato –no parece muy convencido. En fin, de todos modos, a mí Kate no me interesa. Esta noche pienso ir a por Christine. _¿Y qué hay de Haruna?_ ¡Ay, déjame, no me fastidies el momento! _Eres un caradura, y algún día esto tendrá sus consecuencias, y entonces te lamentarás por no haberme escuchado..._

-Lo que tú digas –contesto, sin darle mucha importancia-, me voy a ver a Shiro.

-¡Ay, hola, te acompaño! –la puerta se ha abierto de golpe, conmigo a escasos metros, haciendo que pegue un salto hacia atrás.

-O.O ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! -¡un día van a matarme de un infarto!- Ah, Haruna, eres tú… u.u Qué susto, joder.

-Lo siento ^^ ¿Vamos?

-Sí -.-

/

-Hola, Shiro-kun –saluda Otonashi, al ver que está despierto ya.

-Mi amor… ¿ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

-No. Te perdono. Ya está –sonríe y le da un beso. Saco la lengua, haciendo un gesto de asco. Mi hermano me ve y pone los ojos en blanco- Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho… ^^

-Y yo a ti ^^

-No, yo a ti más.

-No, yo a ti más.

-No… YO más.

-¿Pero qué dices? YO te quiero más.

-Tú eres idiota, ¡YO te quiero muchísimo más!

-¡He dicho que YO!

-¡YO!

-Eh, eh, chicos… -los apaciguo.

-Bueno, dejémoslo, ¿sí? –Shiro asiente.

-¿Cómo estás, Atsu-chan? –me pregunta Shiro.

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar con la mala suerte que tengo.

-¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Un incidente con el kétchup –responde Haruna por mí, cachondeándose.

-¡Mierda, no tiene gracia! Picaba mucho ¬¬

-¿Pero qué pasó? –quiere saber mi hermanito.

-Que no sabe leer –dice su novia.

-¡Joder, tenía prisa!

-¿Y para qué están las etiquetas?

-¡¿En qué coño se diferencia el kétchup de la salsa brava? ¡Cuando lo descubras entonces me cuentas!

-Ja, pues que la salsa brava pica mucho y el kétchup no…

-¡A simple vista son iguales! Ù.ú

-¿Te fijas siempre en algo a primera vista?

-Creo que ya entiendo –comenta Shiro, sonriendo un poco- oye, chicos, creo que ya me siento mejor, ¿me lleváis a mi cabaña?

-Claro, amor. Ven.

**Espero tener más reviews esta vez, en el capítulo anterior me desanimé porque solo comentaron una o dos personas u.u si el fic no interesa, lo cierro, ok?**

**Adiós.**

**PD: recordad que las apariencias engañan ~w~**

**¿Review? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: El karma**

**Vuelvo a insistir, las apariencias engañan, y creedme, que en este capítulo y en el siguiente van a pasar cosas que estoy segura que NADIE se esperaba xD y si no, intentad adivinar, ¿qué es eso tan inimaginable que va a pasar? Una pista, le va a pasar a Atsuya, y le va a dejar… traumatizado, jajaja.**

_(recordatorio del capítulo anterior)  
_

_-Creo que ya entiendo –comenta Shiro, sonriendo un poco- oye, chicos, creo que ya me siento mejor, ¿me lleváis a mi cabaña?_

_-Claro, amor. Ven._

¿Y por qué narices no está conmigo mi hermano, en vez de ese tonto de Jake? ¬¬ Por el camino, veo a Yuuka y la saludo, pero ella no me habla.

-¡Eh! ¿Te he hecho algo? ¡Yuuka!

-¡Déjame! –Dice, malhumorada- ¡Shuuya-kun, dile a Atsuya que me deje! –mientras corre hacia su hermano. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Será por esa miradita en la mesa.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –pregunta, tan desconcertado como yo.

-¡Que le digas que me deje!

-Vale… bueno, Atsuyita, ya sabes, no te acerques a mi hermana –está disfrutando con esto, lo sé… ¬¬ Ya me enteraré, en fin.

/

Desde ayer mismo, ¡soy fan de las hogueras, jeje! La verdad es que lo pasamos bien, y adivinad con quién hablé durante toda la noche, ¡ja! Sí, ese pivonazo de Christine. Las mujeres se me dan mejor de lo que creía, al fin y al cabo. Además, me apostaría lo que sea a que el baka no ha dejado de mirarme mal en todo el rato que estuve con ella, y no creo que le preocupe Haruna.

Bueno, da igual. Mañana tenemos una excursión, y voy a pedirle a Christine que vaya conmigo, es por parejas. En estos momentos me dirijo a su cabaña, de hecho, pero al llegar, doy un rodeo y me quedo de espaldas a la puerta. ¿Qué le digo? Será mejor que practique.

-Hola, Christine, ¿te gustaría…? –Sacudo la cabeza- no, no, menos formal… Hola Chris, ¿quieres… vendrías conmigo…? ¡Ah! ¿Pero y si ya tiene pareja? Vale, en ese caso, lo eliminaré, pero… tengo que asegurarme… ¡Ya lo tengo! Hola Chris, ¿tienes ya…?

-Eh, ¿Atsuya? –me doy la vuelta, deshecho en sonrisas. Es Chris, como imaginaba.

-Buenos días, preciosa. Dime, -empiezo, temiendo su respuesta- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Acabo de abrir la puerta, y te he visto hablando solo…

-Ah. Bueno… olvídalo, ejeje… - ¬¬ - oye, ¿no tendrás pareja para la excursión de mañana?

-Um… la verdad es que iba a ir con una de las niñas del campamento…

-Oh, entiendo –digo, decaído.

-¡Pero… puedo decirle que voy contigo! Si quieres…

-¡En serio! Quiero decir… bueno, sí, ejem, no estaría mal. Bueno, cuando lo tengas claro me lo dices. Adiós.

-Hasta luego, Atsuya.

-Buenos días, hermanito, ¿qué tal con la chica de anoche? –pregunta Shiro, cordialmente.

-La tengo en el bote, está coladita por mí –alardeo. _Qué creído eres._ Y a mucha honra.

-Jaja, sí, claro…

-¿Eh, como que sí, claro? ¬¬ ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Bueno, cuando te fuiste, Goenji se acercó y…

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO SE CAE GOENJI EN UN AGUJERO Y SE QUEDA AHÍ!

-¡Tranquilo! Solo hablaron. Y luego la acompañó hasta la cabaña… -cojo a mi hermano del cuello de la camisa, acercándome a su rostro con cara psicópata, mientras él intenta taparse con los brazos en posición defensiva.

-¿¡CÓMO! ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO NADA! -_¡suéltale! ¬¬_

-¡No te he visto hasta ahora…!

-Ahhh, vale, vale ^^

-O-O me das miedo… -se va.

/

Durante el resto del día, no hay nada que hacer, y sinceramente, me aburro. Voy caminando por todo el campamento, haber si encuentro un alma perdida que se aburra tanto como yo, pero no tengo mucha suerte, algo que no me sorprende ¬¬

¡Ahí está Kate! Ah, y no veo a Jake cerca, es mi salvación.

-Hola –saludo.

-Buenos días, ¿qué haces?

-Nada. ¿Tú?

-Nada. ¿Damos una vuelta?

-Claro. Oye, ¿cómo es que tú y los demás no ibais en el autobús, con nosotros?

-Mi tío es el dueño del campamento, así que vinimos aquí con él.

-Ah, tiene sentido… ¿sabes? Me caes bien.

-Menos mal –nos sentamos en un tronco caído, en frente hay un pequeño estanque- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Cuando la gente pone ese tono, normalmente no me gusta lo que va a preguntar, pero… vale.

-A ti te gusta mi prima, ¿no?

-… ¡Eh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jajaja… como para no darse cuenta, eres tan evidente –ay, qué disgusto, ¡¿YO SOY EVIDENTE? _Oh, no, qué dices, eres de lo más discreto ¬¬_- pero no te preocupes, creo que tú a ella también. ¿Le has pedido que vaya contigo a la excursión de mañana?

-¿Tienes telepatía?

-¡Venga ya! Eso lo habría adivinado cualquiera.

-Lo único que me preocupa es el baka.

-¿El baka?

-Goenji, el cretino que estuvo con Christine anoche, cuando yo me fui.

-Ah, ese…

-¿Crees que a ella también le gusta?

-Yo diría que sí. Pero no te preocupes, ella se irá con quien se lance primero. Créeme, la conozco de toda la vida.

-Pues ese seré yo -miro a mi alrededor, y cambio de tema rotundamente-. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en un lugar tan bonito –comento, mirando las flores que se medio sumergen en el estanque. Son de todos los colores. La hierba es verde, y está fresca, y los árboles forman la sombra perfecta- Apuesto a que Jake no te lleva a sitios así, ¿eh? –bromeo.

-Bueno… -se sonroja. Me parece que me ha malinterpretado- con Jake las cosas son… extrañas.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Oh, es un secreto. Perdón, no te lo puedo contar.

-Un secreto de Jake… um… qué interesante.

-No te cae bien, ¿verdad?

-¡Para nada! Menudo… uh, perdón, estás tú aquí y eres su novia…

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Algo así? Vale, mejor no pregunto más, ¿no?

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye, Atsuya…

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad crees que tengo un buen culo? –se ríe.

-Mi madre… ese Jake es vengativo, más me vale cuidarme de él. Y sí.

-¿Sí, qué? –pregunta, extrañada.

-Sí, tienes un buen culo.

/

Después de unas dos horas, a los dos nos entró el hambre y volvimos al campamento. Aquí está Goenji, jugando al fútbol con unos canijos, aunque no se le ve muy contento. Eso hace que merezca la pena tocarle las narices un rato.

-¡Yuju, baka! ¡Ya estoy aquí para ti, picarón! –anuncio a voz en grito, haciendo que todos se vuelvan para mirarle. Él se coloca frente a mi dirección, y coge el balón, preparándose para…

-¡Tormenta… -¿una supertécnica?- …de Fuego!

-¿Eh…? –Solo veo el balón, yendo directo hacia mí- ¡Goenji, cabrón! ¡ESTA VEZ SÍ QUE TE MATO! –me levanto, con la mano en la cara (ha sido un buen planchazo), y voy directo hacia él, pero Yuuka se pone en medio.

-¡No des ni un paso más!

-¿Qué? Venga ya, Yuuka-chan, ¿qué te pasa…? ¡Ah! -patada.

-Vete.

-Um… no –la cojo de los pies y la pongo boca abajo. **(Bueno, no lo he mencionado pero evidentemente Yuuka no lleva el vestido owo ya que se le puede ensuciar en el campamento)**

-¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame, ahora mismo! ¬¬

-¡Ya la has oído, idiota, suéltala! –me manda el baka.

-Yuuka… ¿qué te he hecho? Dímelo, vamos, dímelo y te suelto –prometo.

Yuuka está roja de rabia. Em, bueno, y a lo mejor también porque está boca abajo, pero… bah.

-¡Pues que tú eres MI onii-chan, no el de la primera que se te acerque! -¿era eso? ¿En serio? O.O La bajo.

-Ah, así que estabas celosa, jajaja… ¡Au! –_te lo mereces_- ¬¬ ¿Y ahora qué?

-Eso para que te vuelvas a reír de mí.

-Uf, vale, lo siento u.u… ¡Ah! ¿Y eso?

-Para que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ayer.

-Claro que no, tonta –la abrazo, sacándole el dedo a Shuuya, sonriente.

/

He tardado un día en darme cuenta, pero lo he hecho, y es horrible. Aquí… ¡NO HAY TELEVISIÓN! TT-TT Qué horror, ¡quiero irme a casa! Estoy yo valorando sobre las opciones de fuga, cuando oigo a Haruna gritar enfadada, y más tarde la veo correr, por la ventana de mi cabaña, y enseguida salgo, a preguntarle qué le ocurre.

Pero por más que la persigo, no deja de correr, hasta que se tropieza con algo y se mete la hostia del siglo, entonces se queda en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos. Recuerdo cuando solo me gustaba ella, y me quedo sentado al lado suyo.

-¿Estás bien? –ella me mira, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Shiro… -comienza a decir. Pero no puede hablar más. Se abraza a mí, yo, no sé qué hacer, en fin, ahora está Chris y… _No seas tonto, consuélala, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida._ ¡Te hice caso de pequeño, cuando me dijiste que no saltara desde aquel árbol! ¬¬ _¡Y lo que me costó convencerte! Qué cabezota eras… bueno, lo sigues siendo, para qué engañarnos…_ Vale, vale… la abrazo- Atsuya… Shiro y yo hemos… hemos cortado… -dice, llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ayer os estabais peleando por ver quién quería más al otro…!

-No, tú tenías razón… el amor es una mierda T-T

-No digas chorradas, el amor es muy bonito, solo que… en fin, si no hay…

-Pero tú dijiste…

-También dije que no llegabais ni a las vacaciones de verano, y mira, me equivoqué.

-Sí, por una semana TT-TT Soy una estúpida… -se echa a llorar en mi hombro, toda melancólica, así que decido llevármela a la cabaña, para que llore a gusto. Una vez allí, y desahogada, empieza a soltar todo tipo de insultos hacia el género masculino, algo que me ofende un poco, ya que yo pertenezco a él, pero en fin-… nunca más, ¿me oyes?, ¡nunca más voy a volver a confiar en ningún hombre! Sois todos unos idiotas, insensibles, cabrones, gilipollas, manipuladores, y…

-¡Eh, no es justo! Te ha dejado él, no el resto del planeta…

-¡No me ha dejado él! ¡Le he dejado yo! –Responde, indignada- Sólo me faltaba eso, que un cabrón de vuestro género me humillara de esa manera, ¡por favor!

-Espera, espera, ¿qué? ¿Y entonces por qué te has puesto así?

-Porque él está _enamorado de otra persona_ –intenta imitar la voz de Shiro, sacándome una sonrisa-, ¡y una mierda! ¡Ya sé cómo sois, que solo pensáis con el pene, cuando os conviene! ¡Cabrones!

-Gracias, yo también te quiero –sonrío, irónicamente.

-Es que sois tan insensibles, tan idiotas, no valoráis lo que tenéis, ¡no os merecéis que nadie os quiera! ¡Siempre sois vosotros los que lo estropeáis todo, capullos!

-¡Oye, deja de insultarme! –protesto.

-Os insulto a todos en general.

-Sí, pero yo estoy aquí, escuchándote…

-¿Y? Para eso estás aquí, para escuchar, si no te gusta te jodes –qué directa…

-Pero Haruna, no me trates tan mal. Yo no te he hecho nada… - _todavía…_ Pero bueno, serás mala, ¿por qué piensas esas cosas de mí?

-¡Es que me pones furiosa!

-¿Yo? ):

-¡Sí! ¡Porque eres un tío!

-Bah… -llaman a la puerta, voy a abrir. Ups, a Haru-chan no le va a gustar…

-Atsuya, no te lo vas a creer, Haruna me ha dejado…

-¿¡ESO PENSABAS HACER! ¿¡HACERME QUEDAR COMO LA MALA! –salta Haruna.

-¿…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta mi hermano, con los ojos rojos.

-Resulta que Atsuya es muy buena persona y…

-¿Buena persona? Um… Creí que era un capullo, un cabrón, y… -reflexiono- ¿qué más dijiste? ¡Ah, sí! Insensible, gilipollas y manipulador…

-…¬¬ es muy buena persona, _repito_ –esa palabra la recalca, mirándome de forma amenazante-, y me está apoyando emocionalmente.

-Pues muy bien. Atsu-chan, necesito hablar con alguien, ven conmigo, anda…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Ha sido él quien lo ha fastidiado todo. ¡Tú te vienes conmigo!

-Eh…

-¡De eso nada! ¡Es MI hermano!

-¡¿Y?

-¡Que vendrá conmigo!

-¡no, vendrá conmigo!

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué has hecho tú por él?

-…

-¡Ah, claro pero él si tiene que escucharte! Vamos, Atsuya.

-¿Y qué has hecho tú por mí? –pregunto, socarrón.

-¬¬ No es momento…

-Ja, ya te estás yendo, él prefiere estar conmigo.

-No, en realidad no –respondo-, a mí no me metáis en esto, prefiero quedarme al margen. Pero… me voy con Shiro, ¡lo siento, Haru-chan! Es que tengo curiosidad por oír su versión…

-¡Idiota! –sale de la cabaña, dándome una bofetada. Me toco la mejilla. Miro a mi hermano.

-Vaya genio, ¿eh?

-u.u yo no quería dejarla, pero… ella dijo que ya no funcionaría.

-Bueno. Es lo que suele pasar si le dices en su cara que ya no te gusta.

-¡Sí me gusta!

-¿Y la otra chica? De la que _estás enamorado_ –imito a Haruna cuando imitó la voz de Shiro. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué…? –contesta, con desdén.

-Pues que quién es, chiquillo… -Suspira y se sienta, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos. Murmura algo que no llego a entender- ¿Qué?

-Que tiene novio.

-Vale… ¡espera! ¿Está en el campamento?

Se sonroja y asiente.

-O.O Es Kate… ¡¿Es Kate?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? Ù.ú

-No, no, nada… bueno…

-¿No me dices nada?

Hago una pequeña pausa, pensando…

-…tiene un buen culo…

-Ay, dios… soy un imbécil… -se lamenta, dándose una palmada en la frente.

-Probablemente –le respondo, con sinceridad-. Es que, ¿tú para qué se lo dices a Otonashi?

-Porque me sentía mal mintiéndole… T-T

-Ay, hermanito… para ser el mayor, no eres mucho más listo que yo, ¿eh?

-Tú eres tú, Atsuya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Utilizarías a tu propia madre para tus intereses.

-¡Eh!

-¿Acaso miento? ¿O si no, qué hacías anoche con Christine? Según recuerdo, estabas dispuesto a cometer varias locuras por… bueno, por ella, por mi ex.

-Haruna no me hacía caso, ¿qué querías? No tenía ni idea de que al día siguiente tú ibas a decidir que ya no la querías, señoritingo.

-Pero es injusto que aún vayas detrás de esa chica cuando…

-¡Qué más da! Yo sé que si sucediera algo entre ella y yo no iba a durar mucho, cuando cortásemos, me iría a por Haruna, y listo –mi hermano me mira mal, de brazos cruzados- ¿Qué? No tengo la culpa, es el destino, que me tiene manía…

-¿Sabes? Te mereces todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-Y más. Caradura… no me esperaba esto de ti.

-¡Oye, pero no te vayas, aún no me has contado si ha habido pelea! ¡Shiro!

Sale por la puerta, dejándome con las ganas de saber. Ah, estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí. Encuentro por fin a alguien con quien olvidar a Haruna, y justo al día siguiente, ¡zas! Ella y Shiro cortan ¬¬ _Es el karma, pequeño._ El karma… ¡al diablo el karma!

**Termino los capítulos mucho más rápido de lo que creía. Bueno, hasta aquí solo ha pasado una cuarta parte de todo lo que tiene que pasar para que Atsu-kun se traumatice xD si esto era cruel, esperad a ver lo que tengo planeado para nuestro querido peli rosa *risa malvada***

**¡Que tengáis un buen día/durmáis bien/paséis una buena tarde!**

**(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Miedos**

Esta noche no hay hoguera, pero durante la cena, tengo que hablar con Christine y preguntarle qué va a hacer finalmente. Hacia el comedor me dirijo, cuando Haruna me alcanza y empieza a hablar conmigo, muy animada. Demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que hace apenas unas horas me ha dado una buena bofetada.

-¡Hola, Atsu-chan!

-Hi… -contesto, extrañado.

-¿Qué tal? –Y, sin darme tiempo a contestar, continúa- Espero que no te doliera mucho la cachetada. No te preocupes, ya no estoy enfadada.

-Oh, bien –qué raro.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que no estoy con Shiro, me siento un poco sola.

-Ah –vale, sí, ¿y qué diablos le digo? ¡Eh, conciencia!…Maldita sea, siempre está ahí excepto cuando se la necesita.

-Atsuya, ¿tú… harías una cosa por mí?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No sé… ¿qué cosa? –por favor, que no me pida ir a la excursión con ella, que no me lo pida…

-¿Me… me acompañarías a -¡noooo!- …a hablar con Shiro después? -¡fiuuu!

-¡Claro, mujer, eso está hecho!

-Gracias, Atsu-kun –dice, abrazándome. ¡Ag! Siguen sin gustarme mucho los abrazos ¬¬- ¿Y vendrías conmigo a la excursión de mañana, por favor?

¡Noooooooo! Lo ha dicho, lo sabía, sabía que algo así iba a pasar, ¡estúpido karma! T-T

-¿No tienes a nadie más?

-No… iba a ir con tu hermano, pero ya no… oh, entiendo, tú ya tienes pareja, ¿verdad? Bueno, déjalo. Iré sola, o… con algún niño… -acelera el paso y se adelanta a mí, triste.

Me quedo pensando, pero mejor no digo nada hasta después de la cena, no vaya a ser que la guapa de Chris haya aceptado y quede yo mal. Pronto lo voy a descubrir, ahí está ella, y hay un sitio vacío al lado. Lo ocupo rápidamente.

-Hola, preciosa.

-¡Atsuya! Contigo quería hablar, precisamente. Tengo una buena noticia, puedo ir contigo a la excursión.

-¿Sí? –sonrío. Perfecto.

-Ajá. Verás, en realidad… Goenji me lo pidió antes, pero tú… no sé, tú me gustas más – ¡vaya, por fin el karma es bueno conmigo! Así que yo le gusto más que el baka… bueno, no es de extrañar, soy irresistiblemente guapo… _Y modesto._ ¡Tú, a buenas horas! ¿Dónde estabas hace diez minutos? Ahora me eres completamente inútil. _¿Por qué?_ Porque para ligar no necesito pensar. _Claro, claro… ¡Ah! Quizá deberías echar un vistazo a Haruna, no parece muy feliz… Bueno, mejor te dejo en paz, no vayas a hacer una buena obra, no señor…_ ¬¬

Veo a Haruna, mirando fijamente a su plato, y revolviendo el puré con la cuchara sin comer ni un bocado.

-Oh, no… -murmuro-. Oye, espera un momento, Chris.

-Vale, no tardes.

-Ok –voy adonde mi ex cuñada- Eh, ¿y esa cara?

-Nadie quiere ir conmigo a la excursión.

-Oh. Iría contigo, pero es que… -la veo, no deja de remover su puré, con el ánimo por los suelos. Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente, a punto de encharcarse-… es que… antes tengo que decirle a Christine que no podré ir con ella –digo, finalmente. Suspiro.

-¿De verdad? –levanta la cabeza, sonriente.

-Sí… -musito, sin ganas- Voy a decírselo, ¿vale? Oh… -me abraza otra vez, haciendo que parezca que llevo seis horas expuesto a rayos uva sin protección- Ahora vengo. ¡Chris!

-Por fin, has tardado… oye, ¿qué hacíais esa chica y tú abrazados? –quiere saber, con un tono de antipatía en la voz.

-Nada –respondo, por impulso. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que respondemos todos cuando nos preguntan algo sobre lo que sabemos que la otra persona preferiría no saber la respuesta. Hijo, ¿qué te ha pasado? Nada. (Mi madre, cada vez que yo volvía a casa con una herida o algo parecido) ¿Qué haces? Nada. (Mi hermano, pillándome al sacarle una foto ridícula a escondidas) ¿Cómo es que estabas en la hamburguesería si se supone que tenías una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa? Nada (Mi profesor de biología, hace unos meses, el día después del examen del tema cinco). Cosas que todos decimos…

-¿Entonces… vas a venir a la excursión conmigo, no?

-Em… verás, ha habido un pequeño inconveniente, y… no. Lo siento –agacho la cabeza.

T-T

-Ah… ¿y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque… esto…

-Vas a ir con ella, ¿no? Pues nada, qué pena. Parecía que iba a ser divertido.

T-T

-Perdón. ¡Espera no te vayas! –la detengo- Es que, a esa chica, Haruna, la acaba de dejar su novio, que es mi hermano, y me ha pedido que fuera con ella, porque se siente sola y yo… no he podido decir que no, ¡lo siento! Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal. Tú me gustas –ella cambia la expresión de la cara y sonríe.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mucho.

-Tú a mí también. Siento mucho que tengas que ayudarla a ella. Otra vez será, Atsuya.

-Sí, otra vez…

/

-¿¡Vas a ir con Haruna!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya no estáis juntos.

-Sí, pero… en fin, creí que tenías unos principios –porras, tiene razón.

-… me dio mucha pena, ¿vale?

-¡Pero va contra tu principio 3!

PRINCIPIOS DE ATSUYA FUBUKI:

1) Nunca robarle la novia a un colega.

2) Si vas a salir con la ex de un colega, esperar el espacio de tiempo prudencial de un mes.

3) Un colega es como un hermano, por tanto los hermanos tienen los mismos derechos que los colegas, y viceversa.

Y unos cuantos más.

-Bueno, en teoría, no estoy saliendo con ella. Solo estoy siendo amable.

-Hola, Atsu-kun –saluda Haruna, acercándose solo para darme un beso en la mejilla- Solo quería volverte a agradecer que vengas conmigo, no sabes cuánto me has animado.

-G-gracias –respondo. Cuando ya se ha ido, Shiro refunfuña.

-Estás como un tomate, don amable ¬¬

-No deberías estar celoso, deberías estar detrás de la señorita culo bonito ù.ú

-¿La señorita qué…?

-Si quieres, puedo hacerle algo a Jake para que no vayan juntos.

-No gracias, eso de sabotear a los demás para tu propio interés es cosa tuya.

-Por eso. Te aseguro que tú no tendrías nada que ver si me pillaran.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no…! Espera, ¿nada de nada?

-Nada de nada. Lo juro por mamá.

-Um… ¿no me mientes?

-¡Lo he jurado por mamá! ¬¬

-Vale, vale -.- -luego hace una mueca, preocupado- Dios, ¿en qué me estás convirtiendo, Atsuya?

-Jajaja, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, hermanito, no puedes escapar del lado oscuro.

-¿? Vale… yo me voy a mi cabaña. Oye, solo por curiosidad, ¿qué le vas a hacer?

-Jejeje… eh… no sé ^^'

-… -.-u… Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Mientras pienso en qué podría hacer para sabotear a la pareja de Kate, camino por el campamento, mirándome los pies. Um… ¿mosquitos? Naaa, demasiado esfuerzo. ¿Una serpiente? Sí, claro, ¿y de dónde saco yo una serpiente? A ver, a ver, algo tiene que haber… ¿laxantes? Sería una buena idea, pero me da a mí que por aquí cerca no hay farmacias. _Claro que no, cabeza de chorlito._ ¡Ya está! Jejeje…

15 min después…

Va a darle tanto miedo que no va a querer ni salir de la cabaña… _No funcionará._ ¡Cállate! ¡Sí lo hará! _No, no creo que Jake sea tan estúpido. _¿Qué sabes tú? _Intuición. Pero bueno, te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, puesto que si sigo insistiendo acabarás insultándome._ Veo que me conoces bien. ¡Ahí viene!

Jake el feo sale de la cabaña, seguramente para ir al baño o qué sé yo, pero va mirando a todos los lados, de forma paranoica. Justo cuando pasa cerca de los arbustos en los que está mi trampa, pisa la cuerda que activa la polea y le deja colgado de un pie, gritando. Patalea y no deja de moverse, pero yo le dejo ahí tirado. Me pongo la máscara y me preparo para salir a su encuentro.

/

-¡YO NO SALGO DE AQUÍ NI LOCO!

-¿Por qué…? –pregunta Kate, extrañada.

-¡PORQUE AHÍ FUERA HAY UN ASESINO! ¡Y QUIERE MATARME!

Algo más alejados, estamos Shiro y yo, contemplando la escena.

-Está realmente asustado –digo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción-, me debes una.

-Como tú digas. Ahora voy a hablar con Kate… aunque no sé cómo voy a poder mirarla a la cara, después de esto ¬¬

-Oye, tú me lo pediste.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Ni hablar, fuiste tú el que me convenció para esta locura!

-Bah…

/

-Uno, dos, uno, dos –una monitora que habla como si tuviera tres años marca el ritmo de la marcha.

-Qué soberana estupidez… -mascullo.

-Hoy estás muy pesimista, ¿te ocurre algo? –me pregunta Haruna, que me ha oído.

-¿A mí? Nada, nada en absoluto… -suspiro, sin poder evitar mirar hacia Christine. Su pareja es el baka, por supuesto. Mi vida es una mierda, otra vez- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-¡Ja! –suelta, con amargura. Después mira a Kate y a Shiro, deprimida- Estoy de maravilla.

-Ya… -respondo, sintiéndome culpable por ser el que juntó a esos dos- No te sientas mal, si mi hermano no quiere estar contigo, él se lo pierde. Te prometo que más tarde le voy a fastidiar porque yo he estado contigo y él no –los dos sonreímos.

-¡Paramos a comer! –anuncia la monitora.

-¡Al fin! Me muero de hambre –comento, sacando mi bocadillo. Mientras Haruna se sienta en una roca y hace lo mismo, veo a mi hermano y a Kate venir hacia nosotros. Maldigo, por lo bajo- Pero qué hacen estos aquí…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eh…

-¡Chicos! ¿Os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros? Hay rocas de sobra.

-Bueno… -titubeo, mirando a Shiro, quien prefiere evitar mi mirada, sonrojado- Claro, si tú –miro a mi pareja- no tienes ningún inconveniente.

Ella duda un momento, pero luego, me coge de la mano y hace que me siente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Claaaro que no! Venga, sentaos, si queréis. Sin rencores, Shiro –le dice al nombrado, que la mira muy, muy extrañado. Aunque creo que yo ya lo he entendido, ya que no me suelta la mano, además de asegurarse de que todo el mundo nos ve. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, a Shiro le da un repentino ataque de celos, y le coge la mano también a Kate, que estaba a punto de coger su comida con esa misma mano, así que resopla, fastidiada. Shiro está desesperado, y yo, atrapado en esa estúpida historia que no acaba nunca.

Kate y yo nos miramos, mientras mi hermano y Haruna se dan celos el uno al otro, de las formas más rebuscadas posibles. Empezamos a hablar entre los dos.

-¿Crees que esto va a durar mucho? –le susurro, viendo a la parejita diciéndose frases con voz conciliadora, pero dándole un doble sentido para fastidiar al otro.

-Espero que no, me muero de hambre –contesta ella, mirando nostálgica como su mano es atrapada y agitada por Shiro.

-Um… -se me está ocurriendo una idea indecente- trae, yo te ayudo –le ofrezco la mano, y me da su bocadillo.

-Vale –se encoje de hombros, con una sonrisa.

De fondo, la parejita feliz sigue dándose dulces puñaladas.

-Por cierto, Shiro, bonitos calcetines.

-¿Sí? Gracias.

-Es la primera vez que te los cambias desde que salíamos –es retorcida… pero mi hermano no se queda atrás.

-Ah, bueno, quería estar a tono contigo, porque como tú también eres tan sucia y rastrera… -dice con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Haruna le mira, echándole mal de ojo (o eso parece :s)

Entonces es cuando se fijan en Kate y en mí. Sigo dándole de comer. Shiro se queda flipado. A Haruna se le cae la botella de agua que tenía en la mano. La miro, y suelto:

-Eh, ten cuidado.

-Eh… Atsuya… ¿qué hacéis?

-Bueno, como tienes la mano de Katy atrapada con la tuya la estaba ayudando (:

-Ah… perdón –la suelta.

-Gracias. Gracias a ti también Atsuya –dice, cogiendo su comida.

-De nada –respondo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Y vosotros? ¿No coméis?

-Eh, sí –reacciona Haruna, saliendo de su atontamiento.

-Claro.

La excursión está siendo histórica, es genial ver pelear a esos dos, muy divertido oír sus conversaciones insultantes en ese tono tan dulce. Agridulce, podría decirse. Lo único malo de toda esta historia, es que al final, Christine ha estado muy pegada al baka. Vale, puede que entendiera lo de Haruna, pero comprendo que esa no sea una razón para darme vía libre cuando yo quiera. Qué asco, cómo me fastidia… ¡Ja! ¡Mírales! ¬¬ Ahí, acaramelados como… ¡Puaj! Son peores que Haruna y Shiro.

-Oye, no te preocupes, te ha dicho que le gustas más, ¿no? –me tranquiliza Kate, sonriéndome- Aunque si no la tienes a ella, recuerda que hay muchos peces en el mar.

-Sí, pero yo quiero un bacalao como ella, no un vulgar boquerón… -digo, algo triste. Me mira raro, aunque sonríe.

-Christine no es tan fantástica, ¿sabes? También tiene defectos.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?

-Um… se muerde las uñas.

-¡Ja! Gracias. Eso me tranquiliza –en realidad no- Espero que no tengamos que dormir fuera…

-Emmm… en eso consistía la excursión, Atsuya…

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡NO LO DIRÁS EN SERIO!

-Pues sí, la verdad. Pero bueno, ¿es que no escuchabas al monitor cuando lo dijo?

-¿Y cuándo lo dijo? ¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso! –empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

-Bueno, en esa reunión que se celebró por la mañana de ayer.

-¿¡AHÍ! ¡NO ME JODAS, YO ESTABA SOBADO! –me quejo. Es una injusticia.

-Jajaja, no pasa nada, ¿qué problema tienes? ¿No tendrás miedo? –pregunta Otonashi.

-¿Miedo, yo? ¡Parece que no me conocéis! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

-¿Qué dices? Si, cuando éramos pequeños, tú... -¿qué le hago a Shiro para que se calle? ¿Le mato?

-Cierra el pico… -le advierto. Él menea la cabeza, pero se calla.

Casi me lo cargo, si hubiera dicho algo más, le habría odiado más que al baka. Porque… bueno, da igual el por qué. _No da igual, díselo._ ¡Sí da igual! ¬¬ Esto no va a salir de mi boca, ni de la de mi hermano. _¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo._ Yo no. Pero eso es mentira. ¡Déjame! _Si no es malo, es algo natural, que a todo el mundo le pasa y…_ ¡No, no todo el mundo se duerme antes de que se apaguen todas las luces porque si no se muere de miedo en la oscuridad! Hala, ya está dicho ¬¬ Pero no se lo pienso contar a nadie más.

**¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Pensabais que Atsuya no tendría un punto débil?**

**¿Qué os parece el gesto que ha tenido el peli rosa con Haruna? ¿Y el agradecimiento de ella?**

**¿Creéis que Christine y el baka hacen una buena pareja?**

**¿Consideráis que Atsuya se ha pasado asustando a Jake, o por el contrario este se merece eso y más?**

**¿Ha quedado bien la escena en que Haruna y Shiro se tiran los trastos a la cabeza? ¿Y la de Atsu-kun dándole de comer a su amiga?**

**¿Entendéis ahora por qué Atsu-baka se fue antes que nadie de la hoguera?**

**¿Sobrevivirá Atsuya una noche en medio del bosque, sin luces ni nada parecido? Recordemos que tiene a quien abrazar, si le entra el pánico… xD**

**¿Estáis de acuerdo con los principios de Atsuya Fubuki? Me gustaría tener más, ¿se os ocurre alguno?**

**¿Me dejáis un review? (:**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores. ¡Sayonara, matta ne!**

**PD: os equivocáis, si creéis que ya no pueden pasar más cosas, ¡pasarán, y muy sorprendentes! Aún me falta traumar al inocente Atsuya, por cierto, ¿nadie se atreve a adivinar cómo? Después de eso tan sorprendente, no hay nada, o sea, caerá el telón, fin, adiós. Animaos, adivinad.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: El amor es sordo**

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí, son mis favoritas!

-Toma –el baka le pone a Christine una flor en el pelo, una violeta. Imbécil…- Te queda genial.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, tú siempre estás preciosa –bueno, esto es el colmo, ¡le ha cogido la mano! ¡Puaj! Le odio… Ah, no… ¡NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿¡Qué hacen besándose! ¡JODER! Me doy un cabezazo contra el árbol que hay al lado de los arbustos tras los que me escondo.

-Au… -digo en voz baja. Chris y Goenji miran.

-¿Has oído eso?

-Sí… tengo miedo, Shuuya.

-Tranquila –la abraza. ¡La está abrazando, coño! ¡JODER OTRA VEZ! Y otro cabezazo al árbol…

-¡Shuuya-kun, se ha movido, hay algo ahí! –La morenita parece asustada de verdad- Vámonos, por favor –el baka asiente y cuando me quedo solo, salgo de mi escondite.

-Estúpido baka…

/

-¡Eh, hola Haruna!

-Hola. ¿De dónde vienes?

-Ammm… nada, quería dar un paseo, buscaba un sitio chulo.

-Ah. ¿Y has encontrado alguno?

-No, este bosque es una mierda –respondo, sentándome en un puñetero tronco. Tengo el culo plano de sentarme solo en cosas duras, cuando volvamos al campamento voy a hacer terapia de camming (*camming: deporte variante del sofaning, que consiste en permanecer el máximo tiempo posible sentado/tumbado en una cama, sin hacer nada)- ¿Y tú qué te cuentas?

-Jeje, pues me he enterado de algo que te va a interesar… bueno, o eso creo, vamos.

-¿De qué?

-Adivina a quién le gustas.

-Eh… ¿qué? –pestañeo.

-Morena… ojos grises…

-¿Christine?

-Casi.

-Chris me ha dicho que le gusto…

-Es algo más bajita que Chris.

-Pero la acabo de ver con Goenji, y…

-Su nombre empieza por K…

-… se estaban… ¿¡CÓMO!

-¬¬ No me estabas escuchando, idiota.

-No demasiado -.-u Pero, ¿has dicho que su nombre… empieza por… por K?

-Ajá.

-¿K-Kate? –digo, temblando. Para mi total desgracia, ella asiente. Hundo la cabeza entre las manos- Mierda, no, no, ¡todo me sale mal!

-¿Qué es… todo? –Pregunta la morena bajita, que acaba de llegar- ¿Estás bien, Atsuya-kun? Te veo pálido.

-¿¡De verdad te gusto YO! –grito. Haruna me dirige una mirada de absoluto reproche. La pobre Kate se sonroja a más no poder.

-Eh… y-yo… -Kate se va corriendo y yo me quedo en mi sitio, flipándolo mucho. Entonces Haruna me golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza con un palito.

-¡Tonto! ¿¡Dónde tienes tú la sensibilidad!

-¡Au…! Jo, pero mira que sois raras, las tías, ¿eh?

-¿¡Raras! ¡Tú eres idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso, a la pobre! ¡Ahora ni se va a acercar a ti!

-¡Anda! ¿Y por qué no? ¬¬

-Porque le dará miedo que te burles. Imbécil…

-¡No me voy a burlar! Le gusto… yo creí que le gustaba Shiro…

-¿Y por qué creías eso, si tiene cara de besugo?

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú estuviste saliendo con él.

-Ya. El amor es ciego.

-Y a veces también sordo.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-No sé.

-Dices cosas sin sentido… me preocupas.

-Bueno –me encojo de hombros- Oye, me voy a… a buscar a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Al cara de besugo.

-Ah… -responde ella, con un resoplido- Pues adiós.

/

-¿Pero entonces están liados?

-Eso parece… -respondo, afligido- Jo, Shiro, ¿por qué a mí? Y encima esta noche voy a tener que dormir a oscuras… ¿qué voy a hacer?

-No sé, enciende una velita aromática…

-¿…? ¬¬ Métete la velita por el culo. Y hay algo que quizá deberías saber –arquea una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Qué?

-Emmm… bueno… es… queee… a Kate le gust… ¡le gustas!

-¿Qué? –Dice, embobado- ¿En serio? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-No. Me lo ha dicho… eh… -Haruna no puede ser, porque es su ex…- ¡Christine! –_chico, tú tienes un problema grave en el cerebro…_

-Creí que la última vez que la habías visto estaba con Goenji…

-Ya… es que no me lo dijo la última vez, sino la penúltima vez que la vi. Antes de salir esta mañana.

-Ah. ¿Y te ha contado algo más? –pregunta, interesado.

-Eh, sí. Que a ella… le gusta ir despacio, así que… ¡no se lo preguntes a voz en grito si la ves de repente! No es una buena idea… -digo, pensativo. Él me mira raro.

-No pensaba hacer eso. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No, por nada. Bueno, ahora voy a sabotear a Chris y al baka.

-¿Es que contigo pululando alrededor nadie puede ser feliz?

-¡Tú eres feliz, y es gracias a mí! Así que calla y no vayas demasiado rápido con esa chica –me alejo por un camino, donde sé que han ido esos dos. Por el camino, me encuentro con Kate, que lleva leña en los brazos, para encender fuego esta noche. Mierda- Hola.

-Hola –saluda, sonrojada y en voz muy baja- Atsuya…

-¿Qué?

-No me ha quedado claro si tú… ¿te… te gusto? –cojo aire y lo expulso lentamente. _¿Quieres parar de hacer tonterías y contestar?_ ¿Es que no puedo ni respirar a mi antojo? ¬¬ _No, pero resulta irritante ver cómo un imbécil frunce el entrecejo, como ausente, mientras estás esperando una respuesta como esa._- ¿Atsuya?

-¿Eh? Sí… ¡digo, no! –Me muerdo el labio-Perdóname. Es que no lo sé.

-¿Qué no sabes? ¿Si te gusto o no?

-Eh… ajá –asiento, convincentemente- Cuando lo tenga claro, te lo diré.

-Bueno, vale… -deja caer los ojos femeninamente y luego se me acerca sonriendo. Me besa, y yo, confuso, le correspondo. Ag, quizá no ha sido una buena idea… _¿Quizá? Me parece que las hormonas están causando estragos en tu estado mental. _Oye, no podía decirle que no me gusta… Me da demasiada pena. _¿En serio? Pues no te da nada de pena destrozar un amor como el que estás a punto de joder._ Eso no es amor, es una putada. _Lo que tú digas._

/

Regreso al campamento, tras una agotadora tarde moviendo mi endurecido culo para encontrar a esos dos tórtolos, y… lo peor ha sido cuando los he encontrado. Menos mal que no me vieron. Me quería morir, estaban abrazados y besándose, parecían babosas, no se separaban. He perdido mi oportunidad con Christine, y todo por ayudar a Haruna, que encima no me hace ni caso… Hablando del rey de roma.

-¿Y esa cara larga?

-Pues… es que estaba buscando algo para suicidarme, pero no encuentro nada por aquí. ¿Tú no habrás visto una pistola, por casualidad? Un cuchillo también me vale, o cianuro…

-Vaya, sí que estás mal –dice, con cara de compasión. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro abandonado? Desde luego, ese no sería mal nombre para mí- ¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Hablar? –Digo con desprecio- ¿Y de qué sirve eso?

-Desahoga.

-Ah, por eso las tías siempre habláis. Para desahogaros.

-Ajá.

-¿De qué?

-Es que los tíos sois muy cabrones.

-Gracias de nuevo –empiezo a jugar con una piedrecita y un palo, haciendo dibujos en la tierra.

-Entonces… ¿me vas a contar qué te ha pasado?

-Bah… ya está todo perdido. Acabo de ver a Christine y a mi hermanastro besándose pero… no era un beso cualquiera, ¿sabes? Era como si –suspiro- si estuvieran enamorados o… alguna gilipollez de estas. Y yo que fui tan imbécil de pensar que le gustaba más…

Me mira, comprensiva.

-¿Te gustaba mucho ella?

-Sí. La verdad es que sí –no puedo quitar la cara de tristeza que se me ha quedado.

-Oye, tranquilo, sonríe un poco, si tías hay muchas.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de sonreír. Solo de morir.

-Emmm… ¿qué tal si en vez de morir lloras?

-No seas ridícula, yo nunca lloro.

-Ja, no te hagas el machote, por favor.

-No me hago nada.

-Ya. Pero oye, una cosa, ¿a que no estabas enamorado de ella?

-No lo creo.

-Entonces no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, ya llegará otra chica. Kate, por ejemplo.

-A mí no me gusta Kate… bueno, me gusta pero no de esa forma. Además, es de ella de quien Shiro… ups… -me fui de la lengua. Es curioso, Haruna no tiene una expresión asesina en la cara, a pesar de haberse enterado de esto- ¿No te importa? ¿Shiro y tú no estabais en guerra?

-Bueno, algo así, pero no sé… ya me da igual –me mira- ¿ves? Haz como yo, déjalo estar, ya se te pasará.

-No es así de fácil. Odio esto… y encima, esta noche dormimos fuera –me vuelvo a quejar. Haruna se extraña, sé que me va a preguntar…

-¿Y qué pasa por eso? Dijiste que no tenías miedo.

-Ya. Bueno… -cojo aire- mentí, sí que lo tengo.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde que era muy pequeño, le tengo un miedo horrible a la oscuridad –adiós, dignidad, adiós vida social, ¡adiós, masculinidad!

-Ohh… -me mira como si yo fuera tierno. No. ¡No! Tierno y mi nombre no pueden ir juntos en una misma frase, a menos que sea una ironía- No te preocupes, si quieres enciendo mi linterna hasta que te duermas.

-No, los demás se darían cuenta y se reirían de mí, y no quiero eso, ¡y no se te ocurra contarlo! –Le advierto- Es un secreto que protegería con mi vida ¬¬ -_tampoco te pases, no es para tanto._ ¡Tú no me entiendes! Me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy a oscuras en algún sitio. Peor que nervioso, como… desesperado… o ansioso. No sé explicarlo, pero es una sensación muy desagradable. _Eso se llama fobia._ Como sea, la oscuridad no me gusta.

-Jajaja, qué tierno eres, Atsuya… -me dice, sonriéndome.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Alguien podría oírte! ¬¬ Y no es verdad. Yo no veo tierno lo que me pasa, lo veo ridículo y de nenazas, y lo odio.

-¿De nenazas? –pregunta, molesta. _No deberías haber dicho eso… _tú cállate, ¿qué importa? _Vale, tú verás_- ¿Quieres decir de niñas, de chicas?

-Sí –_tú eres tonto…_

-¡Eres un cerdo machista! –me vuelve a golpear con un palito en la cabeza.

-¡No lo decía para ofender a nadie, solo digo que es de débiles!

-¡Las mujeres no somos más débiles!

-Bueno… bueno, vale –admito, tragando saliva. Está realmente aterradora. Creo que me gusta así, se ve tan… condenadamente sexy _¡Oye, a ver si te aclaras, pareces una hormona con patas!_ Y cómo no, aquí está mi maldita conciencia para joder el momento ¬¬- Lo siento. Bueno, solo no se lo digas a nadie.

-Vale –acepta ella- no digo nada mientras dejes de ser un cerdo machista.

-Uff… ok, vale, ya te he dicho que sí.

-Ok.

/

-… y nadie volvió a ver a los huerfanitos… -uno de los niños cuenta una historia de miedo, con una linterna alumbrándole la cara desde la barbilla. Todo el mundo está en silencio. El típico cuento de los huerfanitos que se perdieron en el bosque (que, por supuesto, es este bosque).

-Jajaja, qué tontería –salto.

-Pues será una tontería, pero estás temblando –dice el baka.

-Hace frío ¬¬

-Sí, sí…

-Sí ¬¬ -cómo le odio.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere una nube tostada en la hoguera? –dice Haruna, sacando una bolsa de nubes de algodón. Casi todo el mundo coge una. Yo robo la bolsa discretamente cuando quedan unas pocas.

-¿En serio os creéis esa historia? Es más tonta…

-Es real, me la contó mi padre –asegura el niño que la ha contado la historia.

-Entonces te ha mentido.

-Tú sí que eres un mentiroso, te ha dado miedo.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Mentira, coño! –digo, de morros.

-¡Que sí te ha dado miedo!

-¡Que no, yo no le temo a nada, soy Fubuki Atsuya! –replico, con orgullo y la cabeza alta. Shiro pone los ojos en blanco y resopla.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Qué infantil eres, Atsuya… -Christine tiene el valor de interrumpirme en plena discusión con… con… un niño de nueve años… ¡joder! ¬¬ Al final, prefiero dejarlo.

-Vale, niño, lo que tú digas –Shiro me mira, meneando la cabeza. Le saco la lengua- Bueno, me voy a dormir.

-¿Ya? –pregunta el baka, riéndose. ¿Qué trama ese idiota?

-¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

-Bueno, para alguien que no le teme a nada, las nueve y media es un poco pronto.

Me quedo un momento callado, mirándole, pensando qué decir.

-Estoy cansado, no todos andamos por ahí compartiendo babas con la primera que se cruza.

-¿Y qué has hecho entonces?

-He… traído leña –Kate me mira, pero no dice nada.

-Bueno, vale, haz lo que te dé la gana.

-Eso iba a hacer.

/

Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. El baka sabe algo, estoy seguro, ¿pero qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Preguntarle si sabe… lo mío? Na… ni de coña. Me acuesto de lado, sobre el saco de dormir, mirando a la hoguera, que es la única luz que queda. Es un poco tenue desde aquí, así que me acerco un poco. Oigo a mi hermano, hablando con Kate.

-¿Te ha llamado Jake? –le pregunta.

-No, la verdad, no creo que lo haga.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, es que… no, nada, olvídalo. Pero no importa.

Otra vez Jake… Tengo que descubrir qué le pasa a ese imbécil.

**¡Fin del capi! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no me venía la inspiración y me fui de vacaciones, así que no pude subirlo porque no tenía internet. En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado: en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente, Atsuya será por fin traumatizado (:**

**Adiós, os quiero mis queridos lectores (: seguid comentando, cuanto más comentéis más me inspiraré.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Comida para Pájaros**

**¡Buenas de nuevo! No he tardado nada en escribir este capi, pero me temo que con el siguiente NO va a pasar lo mismo -.-U En fin, pasemos al capi, y gracias a mi nuev comentarista, INAZUMAXD, y también gracias a quienes siempre comentais, gracias por animarme a escribir (:  
**

Ay, dios. La he cagado. He metido la pata pero hasta el fondo. A ver, es que… la conversación de Shiro y Kate estaba tan interesante que no pude evitar pegar la oreja un ratito, algo así que a mí me pareció… ¿diez minutos? Bueno. Algo así. Ah… Pues no. No han sido diez: escuchando los chismes de esos dos, debe de habérseme ido el tiempo, porque alguien ha dicho, "¡eh, son las once y media! ¿Nos vamos a dormir?". Y claro, yo no he caído al principio, pero luego han apagado las luces, y ahora… ahora… ¡está todo muy oscuro! Yo no puedo más. Llevo como media hora sin moverme, pero tampoco me puedo dormir, así que no sé qué hacer. Además, aquí se oyen ruidos muy raros… Cómo envidio al feo ahora mismo, debe de estar encerrado en su cabaña, con una luz. Sin un montón de bichos acechando… _¿Acechando? ¿Bichos? ¿De qué hablas?_ ¡Sí, los bichos nocturnos! _Esa es la mayor tontería que he oído jamás, y mira que contigo he oído muchas…_ Pues para que lo sepas, listilla, los insectos salen por la noche, y además hay lobos, y coyotes… _Aquí no hay de eso, estamos lejos de donde podría haber lobos._

Se oye un ruido, como un "uuuh, uuuh". _Un búho_. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? _Atsuya, eso es un búho, ¿o es que no recuerdas cómo hacen los búhos?_ Ah… ya, sí, aúllan. _Ululan_. ¡Qué importa eso! Lo que importa ahora mismo, es que ese búho podría atacarme en cualquier momento. _¡Los búhos no…! Ah, déjalo. Tú estate quietecito, ya verás cómo te duermes pronto._ Sí, de aburrimiento…

Bah, mira, yo paso de quedarme aquí, voy a buscar una linterna y me vuelvo al campamento. Miro a mi alrededor, pero esta noche la luna no alumbra mucho, y no veo demasiado. Aunque creo recordar que Goenji tenía una linterna. Voy a birlársela. _Por última vez, Atsuya, no lo hagas, te vas a arrepentir._ ¡Ya está! Hala, me largo de aquí. _Ah, eres imposible._ Al salir por patas, tropiezo con algo. Ah, no, espera, es alguien, no algo. Es fácil de saber, porque me está moliendo a patadas.

-¡Ay!

-¡Shhh! –respondo- Por favor, no chilles, no hables, no te muevas, no respires…

-¿Quién…?

-Yo soy Atsuya y estoy intentando largarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque me aburro en esta excursión.

-Pero si volvemos mañana, no pierdas el tiempo. Vuelve a acostarte, anda.

-Ni loco… oye, ¿quién eres tú, a todo esto?

-Haruna… -se interrumpe a sí misma con un bostezo- venga, vuelve al saco.

-No lo entiendes –me acerco a lo que creo que es su oído. Creo, porque no veo una mierda- no me he dormido antes de que apagaran las luces, y ahora no puedo conciliar el sueño. Así que me voy. Si sigo aquí, voy a volverme loco.

-Ya lo estás, ¿tú no tenías miedo a la oscuridad?

-Sí, pero le he mangado la linterna al baka.

-Uff… -resopla, harta.

-Bueno, me piro –digo, levantándome. Esta vez pongo más cuidado en mirar dónde piso, no quiero volver a caer sobre nadie. No puedo encender la linterna hasta que no esté lejos de aquí, por lo que me agacho y voy palpando el suelo, por si acaso.

/

He caminado como media hora, así que el campamento debe de estar cerca, pero no veo ninguna luz. Bueno, seguro que las han apagado, porque ya es muy tarde… joder, entonces me será más difícil encontrarlo. _Debiste pensar en ello antes de salir corriendo alegremente por el bosque en plena noche._

-¡Diablos, pero qué…! –me he tropezado con algo que hay en medio del camino. Coño, mi cabeza. Me he estampado contra el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. De hecho, todo me da vueltas… y vueltas… y vueltas…

-¡Ayy! –vale. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Apago la linterna y me pego contra un árbol, casi sin respirar- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? -¡es una persona! ¿Quién me ha seguido? Porque tiene que estar siguiéndome, si se ha tropezado justo después que yo, y en el mismo sitio. Quien quiera que sea, está empezando a sollozar- ¿Atsuya? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor… -espera, yo sé quién es…

-¿Haruna? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí! Me he hecho daño en el tobillo, ayúdame… -enciendo la linterna y voy hacia ella. Me agacho, y le apunto con la luz a la cara. Se tapa con los brazos- ¡Quita eso, cojones! Me vas a dejar ciega.

-Perdón –apunto al tobillo- Oye, ¿y qué hago? Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo curarte.

-Anda, ayúdame a llegar adonde están los demás.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al campamento?

-Porque no tienes ni idea de dónde está.

-Bueno, tampoco tengo ni idea de dónde están acampados los demás…

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Eh… –me muerdo el labio- no tenía intención de volver allí, así que…

-¡Tú eres idiota! –Hace una mueca de dolor- Tenemos que encontrarlos.

-¿No has mirado tú por dónde íbamos?

-Se supone que el que huía eras tú.

-Eh, ¿y por qué me has seguido?

-Y yo qué sé, porque me preocupaste –aparta la cara- No debí hacerlo. Olvidé que hagas lo que hagas, tú siempre te metes en líos –me río.

-Exacto, tenías que haberlo pensado antes. Pero tenemos que seguir andando, si no, es difícil que encontremos nada.

-Vale –se intenta levantar, le tiendo la mano y pone de pie, pero se tambalea. Como la suelte, se cae seguro- No puedo, me duele.

-Hmm… -me doy la vuelta- sube.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

-A mi espalda –respondo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-, no te voy a dejar aquí, ¿no?

-Ya… No puedo saltar –me agacho y se sube- Gracias.

-¡Eh, no pesas nada!

-Jajaja… lo sé.

/

-Uf… pues no, no pesas nada, pero es que parece que este camino no se acaba nunca, ¿cuánto llevamos andando? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Tenía que haberme suicidado cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¿Sabes? Esta conversación sería mucho más interesante si tú dijeras también algo, Haruna –oh, no, ¿eso era un ronquido? ¡Traidora!- ¡Haruna! –se revuelve detrás de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Oh… no era una pesadilla, seguimos aquí.

-¡Eh! Encima que te estoy llevando…

-Ya.

-Te estaba hablando, pero se ve que estabas frita.

-Ay, lo siento, es que no he dormido nada –cambia su tono de voz a uno más ácido- Porque claro, tenías que hacer el gilipollas y largarte corriendo –dice entre dientes. Noto la rabia en su boca ¬¬ Pues no haberme seguido, bonita, ¡nadie te lo pidió!

-Oye, estoy agotado, ¿podemos parar un momento? –digo, mordiéndome la lengua para no soltarle una grosería, de esas que solo yo soy capaz de decir en voz alta.

-Como quieras. Es tu huida, no la mía, ¿no?

-Vale –replico, en tono malicioso- Te voy a soltar –seguidamente, dejo que su culo se estrelle contra el suelo, soltándola de golpe. Ah… sí, su grito de dolor es como miel para mis oídos… ¿o se dice para mis labios? Bah, qué más da.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿El qué?

-¡Me has soltado de golpe! –grita, con aire acusador.

-¿Yooo? ¡Cómo te atreves! Con lo que yo te quiero.

-¬¬ -se cruza de brazos- Eso era sarcasmo.

-Oh, no…

-¡Sí lo era!

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Si eres la mejor compañera de fuga que he tenido nunca, y que conste que esta es la… ¡anda, si es la primera vez que me fugo! –me pongo un dedo en la barbilla, para parecer inteligente mientras me hago el pensativo- Claro, eso explica que haya sido tan ingenuo de dejar que me siguieras –acabo la frase fulminándola con la mirada, ella me responde.

-¡Imbécil!

/

Silencio tras la discusión. El ambiente es gélido. Y la situación es la siguiente: Haruna, sentada en el suelo, cruzada de brazos y lanzándome miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto; yo, sentado en el suelo, cruzado de brazos y lanzándole a ella miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto. Odio a mi conciencia. Debió impedirme terminantemente que me fuese de la excursión. Pero no, es que estaba taaan ocupada regañándome por estupideces… ¬¬ Y encima, voy yo y le digo a la tonta esta que la voy a ayudar, que por cierto ¿cómo se le ocurre a nadie seguirme? Por favor… si hay alguien que ha batido su propio récord de perderse en cualquier parte, ese soy yo. Qué mal lo pasaron mis padres… y mi madre, también. Cada vez que íbamos a hacer la compra del mes, acababan buscándome por todo el supermercado con la policía tranquilizándoles. Aparecía en los sitios más increíbles… Cuando tenía ocho años, incluso conseguí que a mamá le diera un ataque de ansiedad: desaparecí tres días, luego me encontraron en la despensa de un restaurante. Ya os podéis imaginar lo que hice, encerrado en un sitio con tanta comida a mí alrededor… Mamá me puso a dieta un mes ¬¬ Desde entonces no volví a esconderme allí, aunque tenía muchos más lugares en los que perderme.

¡Alto! El enemigo ha hecho un movimiento: se ha apoyado en una piedra y ha cerrado los ojos… por mi experiencia, diría que intenta dormir. Pues no la pienso dejar. Empiezo a silbar el himno de la alegría. _Con un desafine impresionante, si quieres mi opinión…_ Oh, pero no la quiero. Se remueve en su roca y abre los ojos, clavando su vista en mí. Ay, si las miradas matasen…

-Cierra la boca, pelo chicle… -me ordena, con una voz cavernosa, de la que habría salido huyendo, si me quedaran fuerzas para eso.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Se levanta, tropezando tres veces por el camino, y se para delante de mí, entrecerrando los ojos. Yo le sostengo la mirada. Esto es una guerra, y no pienso perderla. _Oh, por el amor de dios… ¬¬_ ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita seas, me has desconcentrado y me he rascado un ojo! ¬¬ _Menuda tragedia._

-Pero sí quieres –replica.

-No –respondo, haciendo una mueca. De repente, se lanza a mí, empujándome y haciéndome caer al suelo, solo le falta echar espuma por la boca.

-¡Atsuya Fubuki, quiero dormir! ¡Te he seguido hasta aquí, me he torcido un tobillo, y he aguantado tu cháchara insoportable, y no puedo ni descansar un momento! ¡Estoy harta! Estoy… cansada… ¡y te ODIO! –comienza a darme puñetazos. No tiene mucha fuerza, porque está cansada, pero coño, se está cebando, ¿eh?

-Oye… ¡OYE! –Le sujeto las muñecas, así que no tiene más remedio que parar, aunque creo que habría seguido con mucho gusto- ¿quieres dormir? Pues duerme, pero estate quieta. Yo también tengo sueño, en realidad –bosteza.

-¿Te vas a callar?

-Sí…

-Vale. Espero que sea verdad –se frota los ojos y se tumba casi encima de mí.

-Bueno –digo, sin saber qué decirle muy bien- pues ya te puedes levantar –no se oye nada- Oye… oh –Vaya, se ha dormido. En fin, pues… creo… que yo… también voy a…

/

-La ostia, qué sol… -dice un yo medio dormido, abriendo los ojos por primera vez en el día. Me doy cuenta de que Otonashi sigue roncando encima de mí. Bueno, vale, no ronca, pero ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. Le cojo la mano y la levanto, pero cae por inercia cuando la vuelvo a soltar. Está dormida como un tronco. Joder. Pues no me puedo mover, está encima de mi pecho. De pronto, se me ocurre la idea del siglo- Haruna, rápido, levántate. Tenemos que irnos de aquí –aseguro, con voz de alarma- ¡Pero corre, date prisa! –abre los ojos y frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡PORQUE HAY UN LOBO!

-¿¡QUÉ!

-¡TE LO JURO!

-¡PUES CORRE!

-¡NO PUEDO, ESTÁS ENCIMA DE MÍ!

Se aparta en seguida, jajaja, qué ingenua es… Supongo que al ver que me estoy descojonando, ha entendido que era mentira, así que se pone de morros y se enfada conmigo.

-Eres más imbécil de lo que yo creía –comenta, sin mirarme.

-Venga ya, solo era una broma, ¡no puedes ponerte así por una broma!

-Claro que puedo, mira cómo puedo.

Resoplo y me agacho a su altura.

-Lo siento –digo, arrastrando la e.

-No es verdad, no lo sientes. Lo que pasa es que no soportas que nadie te haga caso.

-¡Eso es mentira! Bueno… -sacudo la cabeza- pero no estamos hablando de eso. Oye… joder, venga…

-¿Qué? –se da la vuelta.

-Ostias… -se me escapa, al ver su cara- Perdón. ¿Por qué lloras? Si no ha sido para tanto –me muerdo el labio, preocupado- ¿Verdad que no?

-No lo entiendes, Atsuya, no entiendes nada… -se limita a decir. Y eso es lo último que voy a escuchar de sus labios, porque el resto de la mañana, parece no querer saber nada de mí.

/

Hemos avanzado un buen trecho, pero seguimos totalmente perdidos, y hemos parado un rato, porque con este solazo no se puede dar ni un paso. Y con Haruna llorando en silencio encima de mi espalda, menos. Qué estrés. No, si tenía que haber dejado a Shiro que me matara cuando tuve la oportunidad, habría sido mucho menos doloroso, desde luego. Ahora estamos sentados a la sombra de un árbol, pero seguimos sin decir ni una palabra. A ella parece que se le han acabado las lágrimas. Solo mira para el frente, sin decir nada. No expresa emociones. No está aquí en la Tierra. Esto no puede seguir así, si tengo que perder la cordura, prefiero perderla con alguien, nunca solo. Aunque sea con Haruna.

-¿Me perdonas? –pregunto, intentando ocultar mis ganas de tirarme por un precipicio.

-Tú no has hecho nada, tonto –me replica, con el ceño fruncido. Por fin vuelve a ser humana, al menos se cabrea. Es mejor así. Cuando no dice nada me frustra un montón. Y pensar que hubo una época en que la quería… ¡Si está loca! No sé cómo Shiro la aguantó tanto tiempo, no me extraña que se haya enamorado de Kate, ella es mucho más normal- pero como me vuelvas a gastar una broma pesada, te mato. ¿Está claro?

-Que sí… Oye, se me ha ocurrido una cosa, ¿por qué no andamos por la noche y dormimos de día? Me cansaría menos.

-Tú dirás.

-Entonces, a sobar.

-¡Pero si llevas once horas de sueño de hace nada!

-¿Y? –pone los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero tengo hambre.

-Ah. Enhorabuena -¿y qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué me he comido todas las galletas de emergencia que llevaba en mi mochila? Sí, lo haría, si me apeteciese que alguien me asesinara, pero no es el caso. Ah, mierda, ¡ahora que he recordado la comida, tengo hambre yo también! Maldita chica… Frunce el ceño.

-No, Atsuya, dame algo de comer.

-¿El qué?

-Llevarás algo en la mochila, digo yo –me muerdo el labio y me acuesto con la cabeza encima de la mochila- ¿Atsu?

-¡Calla! Intento dormir.

-¡¿No tienes comida?

-¿Qué quieres? Me entró hambre y…

-Eso no es una excusa. ¿No te queda nada, en serio?

-En serio.

-Me rugen las tripas –se queja- ¡Despierta! –me da una colleja, gritándome al oído justo cuando iba a caer dormido.

-Joder, ¿qué?

-Vamos a buscar algo de comer, seguro que por aquí hay alguna fruta.

-Mira que eres plasta… -me levanto y doy un par de vueltas sobre mí mismo. Aquí solo hay pinos. Y robles.

-Tiene que haber manzanas por aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –me mira con cara aburrida.

-Tú no escuchas a los monitores cuando hablan, ¿no? –me encojo de hombros.

-Pues no, ¿para qué iba a hacer yo eso?

-Ya. Pues si hubieras escuchado, sabrías que en este bosque hay manzanos, melocotoneros y bayas.

-Las bayas son para los pájaros –me burlo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y alza los brazos para que la ayude a levantarse. Qué cascarrabias es. Pues nada, aquí estoy yo, cargando con Haruna en medio del bosque, en busca de comida para pájaros.

**Fin del capiii!**

**Seh, esta vez no hay preguntas ewe  
**

**¿Me dejáis un review? (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Todo tiene un por qué**

-Eh, Haruna, ¿qué es peor que encontrar un gusano en una manzana? –Se encoge de hombros- Encontrar medio gusano –sonrío. Resopla y sonríe.

-Qué malo.

-Ya. Es que a mí la naturaleza no me inspira –me excuso, mordiendo un trozo más de manzana. Al final, la niñita tenía razón…- Ni tampoco las manzanas –añado.

-A mí me gustan.

-¿En qué se parecen una manzana y un tren?

-Ah, por favor, no más chistes malos sobre manzanas.

-¿Por?

-Vas a volverme loca.

-Bueno, entonces haré chistes de cojitos –me río. Me responde con una mueca burlona, aunque de buen rollo.

-Tú verás, es tu vida la que corre peligro.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Na, solo te advertía –suspira- ¿Andamos un poco?

¿Andamos? Debería decir: "Eh, Atsuya, ¿haces de mula de carga un poco más?"

-No sé, no me apetece. Aún tengo sueño.

-No hay quien te entienda, chico…

-Vale, sube…

/

-¡Si buen tenista quieres ser! –grito, en tono de marcha militar.

-¡Si buen tenista quieres ser! –respondemos Haruna y yo juntos.

YO-¡En todos tus saques, en esta temporada!

HARUNA Y YO-¡En todos tus saques, en esta temporada!

YO-¡Cambia la pelota por una granada!

HARUNA Y YO-¡Cambia la pelota por una granada!

Reímos ruidosamente.

-Eh, ya no me sé más letras –digo.

-Vaya –se queja ella. Aún la llevo a cuestas, aunque hemos estado cantando canciones viejas y marchas militares de Los Reclutas. Seh, de vez en cuando escucho alguna por internet, son entretenidas- Eh, espera, ¿oyes eso? –me quedo en silencio, pero no oigo nada.

-Pues no, ¿qué eres, Spiderman?

-Idiota, son voces, ¡son los de la excursión! –chilla ilusionada. Tan ilusionada que casi se da una ostia contra el suelo, OTRA VEZ- ¡corre, vamos a por ellos!

-¿Crees que soy un caballito de carreras?

-¡Arre!

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aunque le hago caso y corro siguiendo sus indicaciones, y… ¡OH, SÍ, AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡Pensé que no los veríamos nunca más!

-¡EH CHICOOOOS! –chilla la peli azul EN MIS OÍDOS ¬¬

Un montón de cabezas se dan la vuelta, y algunos corren hacia nosotros. Yo también me acerco, cargando con el saco de patatas que llevo a mi espalda. Diría que nadie excepto mi hermano, se pone eufórico al vernos. Bueno, el baka, pero es por Haruna, al fin y al cabo, es su amiguito del alma. Pffftt…

-¡Atsuya, os estábamos buscando! –dice Shiro, aliviado.

-¡ATSU-KUN! -¡vaya! Sí que hay alguien que me quiere incondicionalmente, después de todo. Yuuka se abalanza literalmente sobre mí y el saco de patatas. La veo venir, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¿Y sabéis qué más no puedo? Con las dos.

-No, no, ¡no, espera! S: -intento advertirla, pero ya es tarde- Oh… -me quejo, ya en el suelo, con Yuuka encima y Haruna debajo. Me aparto en cuanto me acuerdo de ella- ¿Estás bien? –No soy doctor, pero por su cara diría que le ha dolido un poquitín… La pequeñaja se quita de encima.

-Uy, perdón, hermanito, es que te he echado de menos.

-Ah… dios, Atsuya, me has matado…

-Lo siento, Haru-chan –se disculpa la niña.

-No pasa nada, Yuuka… ¡ay, no me toques, gilipollas! –me regaña cuando intento comprobar qué parte le duele. El hombro. Pobrecilla. Va a salir de aquí con más huesos rotos que el número de veces que mataría al baka si pudiera… Bah, no, no creo que el ser humano tenga tantos huesos.

-Lo siento. ¿Te puedes levantar?

-¡A ver, chicos! Ahora que por fin os hemos encontrado, a todos nos encantaría volver al campamento a darnos una buena ducha caliente, así que dejad de jugar –nos replica uno de los monitores (un tío más repelente que Shiro cuando se pone tonto).

-¿¡Jugar! ¡Vete a la mierda, capullo! –grita Otonashi, sin pudor alguno. Me quedo boquiabierto. ¿Ella ha dicho eso? ¿A un profesor? Le pongo la mano en la frente.

-No, no tienes fiebre… -me sorprendo.

-¡Y tú calla, cabrón de mierda! ¡Yo aquí, agonizando de dolor, y el resto no hace más que mirar como si esto fuera un circo! ¡¿A qué esperáis? ¡LLAMAD A UNA PUTA AMBULANCIA, JODER! –la monitora saca un móvil y enseguida la obedece. Esta chica tiene un poder de dominación impresionante…

-Para mí que se ha hecho daño –susurra mi hermano, alejándome. Le aparto y me agacho a su lado.

-Tranquila, saquito –bromeo. No me grita, aunque tampoco sonríe.

-Me duele mucho –dice en voz baja.

-Tranquila –cojo su mano, sentándome a su lado. La han llevado a la sombra de un árbol, y estamos los dos apoyados contra él. Los demás, ¿creíais que iban a preocuparse de la enferma? Na, están jugando a las cartas, algo alejados de aquí. Shiro me echa un vistazo, suspirando. Goenji se muestra indiferente, hecho que por supuesto, me la suda como nada. Pero Haruna está deprimida y eso no lo pienso permitir- Erase una vez, una niña muy bonita, muy bonita. Bonita y cojita…

Sonríe minúsculamente. Algo es algo.

/

Haruna se ha ido. Los de la ambulancia tardaron cincuenta minutos en llegar, y otra media hora en encontrarnos (¡ajá! ¡Veo que no soy el único!), y le dijeron que si quería quedarse, podía hacerlo. ¿Sabéis lo que dijo? …Dijo "¡y una mierda!", y se largó. Así que Haruna se ha ido. Y yo me he quedado aquí, solo con Shiro para no volverme loco, de celos o puro agotamiento. De todas maneras, faltan apenas dos días para volver a casa, y alejarme del estúpido campamento, la oscuridad y Chris… Yo de esa ya paso… si ella no quiere este cuerpo serrano, ¡no tiene ni idea de lo que se pierde! Sigo animando a la marmota que tengo por hermano, para que hable con Kate, pero se comporta como si tuviéramos quince años. Bueno, yo los tengo, pero él es casi un adulto, joder. En fin, total, que ninguna novedad.

Acaba de terminar la hoguera, y aprovecho para ir al baño una última vez. Mierda, está ocupado.

-¡Ocupado! –es Jake… hm… podría darle un buen susto, como el otro día. ¡Jaja! Unos minutos después sale, todo remilgado él, levantando la cabeza, ¿para qué? ¿Para que nos sea más fácil ver su fea cara? En fin- Oh, hola, ya habéis vuelto.

-Buena observación –ironizo, pasando al baño sin cerrar la puerta. Yo no soy como ese idiota, me da igual mear de pie. Pero no se va. Tiene una cara MUY rara. MUCHO. Algo aquí me huele muy mal. Carraspea.

-Atsuya.

-¿Qué cojones pasa ahora? –termino el meao y me doy la vuelta. Está a un paso de mí. ¿POR QUÉ? ¬¬

…

…

…

…

…

Ay… Dios… Ay… dios… mío… de mi vida… Si no lo veo no lo creo: ¡AHORA SÉ POR QUÉ LAS COSAS ERAN EXTRAÑAS CON KATE Y JAKE! ¡PORQUE JAKE ES GAY! Y no, eso no es lo más fuerte, ¡LO MÁS FUERTE ES QUE ME ACABA DE BESAR! ¡ME CAGO EN ÉL! T-T Ya está, me he traumatizado para toda mi vida, ¡maldito seas! Cada vez que vaya a besar a alguien me acordaré de este día… ¡qué asco, qué asco, qué asco! Me voy a lavar los dientes ahora mismo.

/

-Eh, Atsuya, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-No…

-¿No a lo primero o a lo segundo?

-No…

-Ya, eso ya lo has dicho, pero sigo sin entender por qué demonios…

-No…

-¡Dios, qué paciencia hay que tener contigo! –acaba por cabrearse Shiro. Estoy en trance. No puede ser. No. Qué horror. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿¡Por qué no le pasa a Shiro!- ¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado?

-¡Es asqueroso! –gimo, escondiendo la cara entre los brazos, medio tumbado sobre una de las mesas que están al aire libre.

-¿El qué?

-Jake…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Que es completamente imbécil, imbécil y asqueroso!

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¡Asqueroso! –repito, sin apartarme los brazos de la cara, ni incorporarme. Christine se une a la conversación. Genial, era justo lo que le habría pedido yo a un genio de la lámpara.

-¿El qué? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta, la niña tonta.

-¬¬ Nadie estaba hablando contigo.

-¡No seas borde! –mi hermano me da un capón. Él sí que es un borde. Un borde y una marmota- Solo ha dicho "no" y "es asqueroso". Ah, y también "Jake".

La niñata se tapa la boca con la mano, medio riéndose. La miro, mosqueado. ¿Y esta de qué va? Será imbécila…

-¿De qué te ríes, pendejo?

-Ya estás hablando como Fudo… -comenta Shiro. ¡Cállate, Shiro!

-¡¿De qué te ríes? –esta sabe algo. No, no, ¡esta LO sabe! Joder. Lo que me faltaba.

-Así que Jake es asqueroso… ¿por qué es asqueroso, Atsuya?

-"Maldita zorra…" Por nada que te importe.

Me largo de allí, antes de que me salga el demonio que llevo dentro y las cosas acaben mal.

**Ya está -.- Sí, lo sieeeento, soy una bitch, tardo mil años en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, y sabéis que cuanto más tiempo pasa hasta que actualizas, más se te olvida la historia, y menos ideas se te ocurren :(**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ¡kisseeeeeees!**

**(Review, review, review! ^^ Cuando tenga dos o tres, vuelvo a actualizar, si es que para entonces tengo algo O.o)**


End file.
